Always and Forevermore
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Prequel to "I'll Always Be Yours" & "Between Now & Then". Lives are on the line,a heart has been broken and the battle needs to be won. And what of the out-come when it's over? Rating may change later. Please Be Kind and Review. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter One 

- -

He was infuriated. More than he had ever felt in his entire life. Yes, he was angry that Erin had been taken captive but he was more so angry with himself and…with Zim. Dib had felt a brief sickness in his stomach, a cold shiver running down his spine. He couldn't have done anything even if he had tried. She was gone in a matter of seconds, along with Tallest Red and the Resisty's officers. There was a brief silence aboard the Massive. And then he felt nothing except every cell in his body crying out.

Dib slouched forward as he sat down on the couch, listening to the Irken officers getting back to their stations. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it as he mostly did when he was thinking or just completely lost as to what to do. The other Tallest, however, was just standing there, dumbfounded as to what just happened. He was either taking this in very slowly or he was trying not to freak out. Dib was too busy to really care.

"_I can't believe I didn't say anything. WHY?! UGH! I shouldn't have let her go back to him. Why did Zim have to do this and at the most crucial time?" _Dib thought to himself.

Purple glanced over at Dib, "Are you going to be okay?"

"NO! No, I'm not! Zim just had to break up with Erin when she needed him! And to add to the situation, she and the other Tallest got captured!" Dib replied.

"Oh…right", Purple muttered quietly and then he freaked out, "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! I CAN'T MAKE A DECISION TO SAVE MY LIFE!"

Dib knew this wasn't helping the situation. Neither was both of them freaking out. Purple was only freaking out because he had never been away from his co-tallest, not even for a second. Purple had to admit, Red was the smarter one. He knew what to do, always, not matter the situation. Though, Purple was comforted by the fact that Erin had been taken along with Red, he knew she'd protect him and keep him safe.

"Look, if we're going to get through this, we can't freak out", Dib explained, "We have to look at this situation as logically as possible".

"Yeah, you're right. You know…you're pretty smart. For a short human", Purple said.

"Uh…thanks. I think", Dib replied, "Alright, I have a plan".

"That's good. A plan is good", Purple commented nodding his head, "What's the plan?"

"We have to some how rescue Erin and the other Irken leader", Dib exclaimed.

"That's your plan? That's a stupid plan!" Purple remarked.

"How is that stupid?!" Dib asked.

"We…uh…I don't know…COULD GET KILLED! ", Purple said, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Fine, so what exactly did you have in mind then?" Dib asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, we should put 'not getting shot at and get killed' on our list. And I think we should wait to see if any of the invaders can be spared for our rescue mission", Purple exclaimed.

"Okay, that sounds good", Dib replied nodding.

He wasn't sure as to what to think. Though, the taller Irken had a point. They had so little options and getting shot or killed was something they could not let happen. Dib was still uncertain as to how they were going to figure whom they should pick for the rescue mission. The battle field looked deadly. Though the Massive was slowly moving through, they had been shot at in a while, not in the last few minutes anyway. The ship gave a jolt now and again but nothing seemed to be hurting them as much.

- -

Zim weaved the cruiser in and around the others. He didn't feel like getting shot at. GIR was beside him, looking out the window happily at the destruction that was going on around them. Zim frowned, pushing a button on the console, firing at an enemy cruiser, destroying it. He shouldn't have talked to Erin. He shouldn't have. The image of the way she looked at him when he told her what he was thinking, was still burnt into his mind. She had done so much for him...for his people. She had stressed herself out trying to keep peace between him and Dib. Then she took it upon herself, wanting to protect the Tallest. But he had been right. What he had told her had been true. If she loved him and he died, then she would never be happy with any one else. He cared about her, he knew she loved him and cared for him as well.

It just made it all that easier to push her away. The look in her eyes when Tallest Red had been shot was also still fresh in his mind. Zim had never seen her so angry before and...and had there been something else? He had assumed she was just upset, like anyone else would be. But there was definitely something else hidden behind her eyes, something no one else could see. He hated himself for thinking she could possibly like one of the Tallest. She couldn't possibly....or could she? This question seemed to linger in the back of his mind. Though, the way she had kissed him back on Foodcourtia, the way she had said his name as she had wrapped her arms around him, Zim knew Erin could never give her love to anyone else but him, as she had stated over and over again.

_She loves you Zim. But what about when she gets to the point where...I don't know...she can't stand it anymore? _

Dib's words echoed in his head. It was annoying but it was...truthful. Zim felt his whole body shiver. The kiss back on Foodcourtia had been their last. After that, there was nothing else but the cold hard truth. She had told him she still loved him but her eyes were crying out to him. She had obviously moved on but her words had told him nothing of this. It was her eyes that spoke the truth. He had no idea when her mind had changed or if it was possible for her to change it so quickly. Had being around the Tallest for too long, changed her? Zim almost couldn't believe it when she had told him she had thought about leaving Earth for a little while. He wanted to believe all of this was just a dream and that he'd wake up with her in his arms and that they were still back at his base.

However, this was not so.

He didn't fully understand her devotion to the Tallest. She was not Irken. She did not need to put herself into that posistion. But that had apparently not stopped her from helping them escape to Foodcourtia and keeping them there until more help arrived. It confused him even more, now that he thought about it.

_You know Zim, you shouldn't let your girfriend hang around the Tallest. Especially around Tallest Red. _

It was Tak's words that came next. He didn't want to believe her because she had tried to get rid of him the last time he had encountered her. Not to mention she hated him anyway. Now though, it personally hurt to really think about it. What if Tak and Dib had been right? Of course they had been, who was he kidding? Zim took a deep sigh. He flew the cruiser behind several bigger Irken ships, keeping himself from being blown up. He was too distracted to really want to fight, which wasn't like him in the least. He shrugged his shoulders. A button on the console started to beep. Zim pushed it, not really ready to hear Dib's voice or what he had to say.

"What is it? I'm busy", Zim snapped.

"We need help. The rebels have taken Erin and one of the Tallest captive. We need a few Irkens who can be spared from fighting", Dib explained.

Zim froze. Erin had been captured? No...no, this could not be! Zim took a deep in-hale, feeling his anntenna wiggle a bit.

"I'll...I'll be right there", Zim responded finally.

He steered the cruiser in the opposite direction, going back to the Massive. His blood boiling with anger. If those **FILTHY **rebels hurt her, their blood would be spilled ten fold. Zim would make sure of it.

- -

Red wasn't in a good mood. He had no reason to be. He and Erin had been captured by the enemy. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, only a few minutes....maybe hours. He opened his eyes, the darkness took a minute to get used to. He remembered Erin settling into his lap and then falling asleep. He looked down at her. The top of her head visible. Her soft breathing reached his antenna after a few seconds. Her face buried against his chest. She reminded him of Tallest Miyuki. Tallest Miyuki had been fair, kind, gentle, soft spoken, comforting to others, the list went on. Erin might not have been Irken but in his opinion, she would have been a pretty damn good one. Maybe even Tallest like he and Purple.

A small smile traced over his face, which rarely happened. She was beautiful. Something rarely seen in her species. That's what made her special. Her knowledge of computers, equipment, Irken technology and other such things was something to behold. Her fighting skills were something else too. She probably wasn't even trained in hand to hand combat but perhaps she picked up something from watching Zim. She had been assigned to him after all. He wouldn't be surprised. She was a quick learner. Red then remembered that he had lightly kissed her and then her backing away after a second or so. It had surprised her. Something that confused him. As he looked at her now, he wondered what was going through her mind. She didn't seem uncomfortable now, as she had before.

There was just something in the back of his mind and he knew it was forbidden to think about it. But when did he ever play by the rules? He was one of the Tallest. He thought about what it would be like for her to be...with him. Though, that was obsured and unrealistic. But he had only given it a thought because of how close she felt towards him. How comforting it was to feel her love, to know that she cared about him. Not that she didn't care about Purple, she cared about him as well. But the type of caring he felt was something much deeper. The way Erin had looked up at him, calling him her "Tallest" with the same tone of admiration and respect but with love intertwinde with it as well. He felt a twinge in the arm that had gotten shot. The wound was still sore. Probably healing still. Red looked down at the handy work that Erin had put into wrapping his arm up. He had gotten lucky, that was for sure. It could have been worse.

Looking back at her, he couldn't help but understand one thing.....that he did some-what... _love _her.

- -

**Author's Note: Hello! Yes, this chapter was considerably short but some chapters will be longer than others. We have picked up where my last story left off. This story might turn out riddiculously long too. Who knows. Anyway, please REVIEW and ENJOY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Two 

- -

When Zim and GIR got to the bridge of the Massive only twenty minutes later, Dib and Purple were not alone. Tenn, Skoodge, and Tak were there as well. Zim understood why the three others than himself were hand picked, they were very useful Invaders and apparently they felt that the fighting could be left to others whilest they do a rescue mission. Dib turned to Zim as he approached the small group.

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Dib asked.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever", Zim replied rolling his eyes.

He could feel another lecture coming on as they stepped outside the bridge doors. As much he hated the human being and wanted to kick him in the butt so often, Zim had decided to let the past stay there. It was because of Erin, that he had done this. Zim knew she was still attached to Dib but it was in a more friendship-type way, she didn't want to loose him. So, Zim let Dib wag his finger in his face and give him advice whenever the opertunity called for it.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Zim asked crossing his arms.

"Why did you break up with her?" Dib asked crossing his own arms.

"Do you want the truth? I had to because I know how miserable she would be if something **ever **happened to me. I thought about what you said. At what point would it be too much for her? She stressed herself out three years ago trying to keep peace between you and I. We saw the future, Dib. I know all three of us remember. I hated myself when I saw her with you. When we were sent back, we were able to change things. I thought I could keep her from disappearing from my side but apparently..yet again...she slipped through my fingers", Zim explained.

"She loves you. She escaped her home planet, risked being banished by her people, just to be with you. She even changed the future so she could be with you. She wants you more than anything in the world. She knows how important it is for you to be an invader and that your part of the Irken empire. She could care less where she is as long as she's with you. I don't know why I have to explain this to you, I'm pretty sure she already has. Look, I just think the only reason you broke things off is that your scared. You got too close to her and that's not part of your Irken personality. You're scared that if you feel the same as she does and if **something **did happen, you felt both of you shouldn't feel miserable", Dib exclaimed, "But...you're miserable...aren't you?"

Zim stood sideways, back arched backwards, he was tipping himself on the balls of his feet. Eyes closed. He had listened to Dib and it was like he was hearing most of this for the first time, even when Erin had explained it to him so many times before. Misery loved company, more of it to move around and spread. Zim turned his head ever so slightly in Dib's direction. His maroon eyes gaping at Dib's brown eyes.

"I did get close to her", Zim pointed out, "I got close to her the first time she and I met. I didn't like her as much then but I knew I felt something. When she came to Earth and I was able to reunit with her, I knew what it meant. To have her on my side. She sees things differently. Her compassionate human nature, intertwind with her alien genetics and knowledge of an Irken cruiser, is special", he paused and glanced upwards, towards the ceiling, "I love her, Dib", he muttered quietly and then glanced back at Dib, frowning as he did so.

Dib didn't exactly know what to say at this point. And he always had something to say whether someone was listening or not. He'd learned to stop talking to himself but there were times where old habits die hard. Dib just put hand on Zim's shoulder, Zim just sent him a look but didn't swat his hand away.

"We're going to rescue her and everything will be just fine. You've never given up before. I know you too well, Zim. I've obsessivly kept an eye on you since the day you came to Earth. If you don't want her to slip through your fingers, you can't just push her away. And if I know Erin, she'll take you back the minute she sees you", Dib said.

Zim nodded and then swated Dib's hand away from him. They returned back to the bridge and not a moment too soon. One of the Invaders was on the screen, it was Invader Larb, who had conqured Planet Vort during Operation Impending Doom II.

"Sir, we're a critical mass here. The Resisty has destroyed one of the other ship's power cores. Eighteen of my officers are injured", Larb exclaimed.

"Uh...okay. Um...the ones who can be spared, get them medical attention. Reinforce your fleet and send a transmission to the others, make sure the other Invaders aren't injured or dead", Purple replied, really unsure as to what to say.

Tak turned to Zim and Dib, "He's a complete reck without Tallest Red", She said quietly.

"Why'd they take both Erin and Tallest Red?" Tenn asked as she and Skoodge joined them.

"Erin tried to handle the situation and they put a gun to her head. She saw that there was a gun to Red's pak...so, they took both of them", Purple chimmed in.

"I knew she liked Tallest Red. It was kind of obvious", Tak replied, "I still have the marks where her finger nails dug into my skin".

Zim just glared at Tak. She was lucky he didn't throttle her too.

"Alright, so what's our plan?" Dib asked changing the subject.

"Our main object should be getting Red and Erin back here without injuries", Purple exclaimed.

"You mean objection?" Zim asked.

"Yes. Yes, that's what I said. Don't contradict me! I'm one of the Tallest", Purple said narrowing his eyes in Zim's direction.

"We need a distraction", Tak explained, "Someone to divert attention from us".

Everyone glanced at Skoodge.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me?" Skoodge asked.

"Don't worry, Zim's going with you. And so is Dib and the robot", Tak added smiling.

- -

_Twelve Minutes Later....._

"It was a good distraction", Zim said as the officers around them pointed laser spears at them.

"Yeah, the first five minutes", Tak pointed out angerily.

They had in fact come up with a distraction plan but it had last twelve minutes. Their distraction had gone smoothly but getting Tak, Purple and Tenn caught as well hadn't been in the plan. Their plan had been simple: to get aboard the ship, get the Resisty's attention and let the others go free Erin and Red. Tak, Purple and Tenn had gotten onto the ship with no problems...until GIR took notice of the computer monitors. The ones that the security watched for intruders. So, here they were, on the bridge of the Resisty's ship, with laser spears pointed at them.

"I'm SO banishing you to the farthest corner of the universe, you know that right?" Purple asked glaring at Zim.

"Uh...my Tallest, I live on Earth. I think that's...pretty far", Zim exclaimed.

"I told you not to contradict me", Purple replied.

"Shut up", Lard Narr replied stepping forward, "I cannot believe you were stupid enough to try a rescue plan and bringing the other Tallest with you".

The whole bridge errupted into laughter, then it got quiet again.

"Take these morons to the holding cells", Lard Narr ordered.

The group was taken down below. They were put into two different cells. Purple, Zim, Gir and Dib were put into one, while Tak, Skoodge and Tenn were put into the other.

"Well this is just great! I mean, this is just really stinks!" Purple cried folding his arms.

"Pur...is that you?"

The group got quiet for a second. A smile flickered across the Tallest's face and he leaned against the wall, putting his head against it.

"Red...Red is that you?" Purple asked happily.

"No...it's your subconcious. Yes, it's me! How...how did you get here?" Red asked.

Purple went into the longest explanation of what happened. Finally after taking a breath, he felt as though he could go hours without speaking. Zim had gone over, doing the same thing as Purple was. Red said nothing, having listened to the entire thing.

"I almost forgot...Red, is Erin there with you?" Purple asked.

"Yes. She's sleeping though. Her condition hasn't changed since we were on Foodcourtia", Red replied.

Zim's antenna drooped. Dib walked over, standing next to him.

"Is she sick?" Purple asked.

"I don't think so. She hasn't puked, coughed or done anything else. Just slept", Red explained.

Purple then dug into one of his pockets. He remembered that she hadn't really eaten anything since their departure from Foodcourtia. He pulled out a doughnut. Making the mechanical legs appear from his pack, he slipped the doughnut on one the legs. Going over to the door, he slipped the leg through the bar of the doors.

"Do you see it?" Purple asked.

Red looked up to see the doughnut dangling in mid air. He lifted Erin up into his arms, carrying her carefully as possible. Going over to the door, he stuck his fingers out through the bars and took the doughnut. The walls were metal but they were thin, just enough for someone to hand someone else a piece of food or whatever. Erin opened her eyes slowly, only seconds after Red had sat back down. She looked up at him.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Here...eat this", He said, giving her the dougnut.

Erin took it and devoured it slowly. She didn't know where he'd got it from but she was so hungry, she didn't care. After eating it, she stood up, stretching her legs. She didn't know how long she'd been out. But if felt like hours. She wasn't sure.

"Did she like the doughnut?" Purple's voice asked from the other side of the wall.

"Yes, thank you my Tallest", Erin replied back, laughing gently.

Red got to his feet only a second later.

"Erin?" It was Dib...and Zim.

"Dib...Zim?" She asked in a questionable manner, "Wha-what are you-How?" She didn't know what to say or ask.

"We got captured trying to save you", Zim explained.

Erin stayed silent for a moment. Red looked at her, he noticed that she seemed to be having a quiet meltdown inside of her. He understood now, completely. He didn't need an explaination, he just knew things. He was smart like that. He went over to her and put his arms around her.

"Red...is everything okay?" Purple asked after a few minutes of prolonged silence.

"Yeah. Everythings fine", Red reassured him, he looked down at Erin, "It's okay", he muttered quietly to her.

Her only response to him...was a nod.

- -

**Author's Note: I don't know whether or not to cry or laugh. This chapter had both elements. But I must say, I have a flare for drama. Well...anyway, REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Three 

- -

_Zim's POV _

_- - _

_When I heard Tallest Purple ask if Erin was sick, I felt my stomach melt into it's self. But when I heard her voice only ten or so minutes later, I felt better. She was okay. I wanted to claw my way through the wall, I wanted to see her. I wanted the pain I was feeling to go away. I wanted her to tell me that everything was going to be okay but that seems too easy, doesn't it? Because the minute I spoke after she heard my voice, she went silent. I'm not angry with her. I know this because I came to rescue her. Because....I do love her. My mission to take over Earth means nothing anymore. I don't care about that. The planet can implode on it's self for all I care. _

_It's as if I knew this was going to happen. I was going to ultimately loose her. I lost her before because we never made up and she ended up with Dib. We came back through and changed the present. She and I were together. And I was wondering if perhaps...were we ever supposed to be together? Sure we had our arguments but we always worked things out. Because she cared about me and my mission as an invader. Now I wished that I hadn't said anything to her at all. I should have just told her that I loved her and that would be that. But no...no I had to screw everything up. Because I made a mistake. I saw the mistake now. I should have gone with her when she asked the English teacher if she could go to the nurse. But instead I stayed behind. Letting her go home and call the Tallest. _

_She was seeking out comfort. But I didn't understand why she didn't just come to me. But then I saw the way she looked when Tallest Red was shot. I don't think I've ever been jealous of anything in my entire life. When I noticed the way she looked at him, something inside me just flipped. I wanted her to look at me like that. Not anybody else. Maybe I was just blind to the fact that I knew she had the up most respect for my superiors. I let her stray from me and in doing so...I let her put herself in danger. I shouldn't have let her do this alone. But she was so independent and whatever she put her mind to, she did it. She was smart, she knew what she was doing. _

_So...I guess I am jealous. Not of her. Of HIM. _

_Nobody questioned the Tallest. They did as they pleased and ruled over everything. So maybe they didn't like the fact that I "accidentally" blew up half the Invaders on Irk during Operation: Impending Doom I. They banished me to Foodcourtia for it. Let's say...I learned my lesson. But let's face it, a food service is no place for an invader. I went to them and asked to be part of Operation: Impending Doom II. They sent me to a mystery planet, Earth, for my mission. So, I was greatful. I didn't hate them, no. But that didn't mean I wasn't...jealous. Not of their higher power or superiority. But because of how Erin looked every time she was with them. The way she looked at Tallest Red in particular. _

_But I could be wrong...right? She couldn't love him right? _

_I didn't know. I didn't want to think about any of that. I just wanted her to be in my arms and for us to be together. I wanted the sickening feeling in my stomach to go away. I didn't mean to hurt her and for her to be with someone else who wasn't me. I'd have felt better if it was Dib. But don't tell Dib that. I guess I wish she'd gone back to Dib because I know they are close and he told me how he still felt about her. So...I guess I wouldn't feel so bad if that had happened. But it didn't. It hadn't. She wouldn't have gone back to Dib anyway, I suppose it's because...for the past three years and one week, she and I had been together. She loved me. But yesterday or was it the day before that, everything went upside down for us. She called the Tallest...I did nothing...she ended up aboard the Massive...I was completely naive and...we all ended up here because of the mess we got ourselves into. _

_Was she scared of losing me? Was she just preparing herself for the worst? What was she really thinking? I don't think I've ever been able to figure her out. She rarely changed her mind about anything. When she told me that she wanted to live with the Tallest for a little while so she could clear her head...I wanted to scream. Not only scream, I wanted to know why. She had said she'd been happy before now...why the sudden change of heart? Was it me? Stress? What exactly? I now feel completely horrible for not thinking rationally. For not talking to her sooner. My grasp on her was slowly slipping from the moment I saw how happy she was, sitting there in between the Tallest, sipping on a soda. Was that what she wanted? No...it wasn't what she wanted...there was something else. Something I couldn't see? _

_I felt myself sit down on the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs, resting my forehead on my arms. My eyes staring down at the ground. I didn't want to look at anyone and I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I hadn't needed her before. I didn't remember her until she had come to Earth. But I was feeling lost without her. I wanted more than anything for her to yell for me. To tell me she wasn't upset anymore. I heard a scraping noise and I heard the movement of feet. That's when...when I did hear her..._

_"NO!" _

_Well...close enough. I looked up from my position on the floor. The Resisity's officers were taking her out of the cell just beside us. I got to my feet but then something happened. I didn't know what was going on, it happened so fast. One the officers went right into the wall. Greenish blood dripped from their neck. I blinked completely at a loss for words. Tallest Purple was right beside me, I noticed he was more lost than I was. Tallest Red appeared, the mechanical legs had come out of his pak. He advanced on the other two officers. One of the mechanical legs lifted up into a vertical position and a laser was fired. Killing one of the officers. The other let go of Erin and ran off. _

_There was a silence. I don't remember feeling so hallow before. But the sound of keys jingling and the door in front of us opening brought me back. Tak, Tenn and Skoodge were freed only a second later. I heard the Tallest talking but couldn't tell what they were saying. I really didn't care. I turned to Erin, going up to her, I put a hand on her shoulder. I didn't care if she hated me, I didn't care if she didn't notice. Just being near her, made me content. Her eyes met mine and I all I could was hug her. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked quietly. _

_"I-...hugging you", I replied, deciding she needed no explaination, just a simple answer. _

_She said nothing and she did not push me away. But her voice had been distant. I wanted her to hug me back but I could not ask for everything. I dropped my arms from her after a moment or so. As much as I wanted to keep my arms around her, she moved away from me after a few seconds. Our group did not stand there for long. Once the Tallest were done speaking, we moved quickly. Erin moved along side the Tallest, not looking over her shoulder at any of us. I looked over at Dib. But he gave no sign of wanting to speak to me. Tak, Tenn and Skoodge were silent as well. I guess it was time for me to think seriously too. _

_"We're going to use the ceiling. Everyone get your paks ready", Tallest Red exclaimed over his shoulder. _

_The mechanical legs of my pak came out. GIR jumped onto my back the minute this happened. I was used to him doing this anyway...even if it was annoying. Dib and Erin climbed onto the Tallest since they were the only ones without paks. I kept myself near the front, keeping my eyes on Erin. As we made our way across the ceiling, we used the elevator shaft to go up to the next level. This definitely would be a surprise attack. We left the elevator shaft and went up the side of the walls, to the ceiling. Making our way to the Resisty's bridge. We stopped for a second as some officers went running in the opposite direction. I had to laugh, they were stupid. We dropped down in the corridor before the bridge doors. I don't think any of us could have been perpared for this as much as we thought we would be. _

_I know I wasn't. But half of us were Irkens. We were trained for battle. We used GIR to blow open the doors. We heard screams and the ship gave a rocky rush. Apparently somebody hadn't trained any of these FILTHY rebels how to pilot a ship. I left GIR with Erin and Dib. I followed Tak and the others on to the bridge. We knocked out several officers, taking their weapons. As I knocked out an officer twice my size, I knew why I was doing this. _

_I was doing this...for her. _

_- - _

**Author's Note: YA! Updated! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Four 

- -

Erin didn't know what to think. She was upset, angry, confused, hurt, and worried. Could anyone really feel that much? She wasn't sure. The fighting seemed to rage within the bridge of the Resisty's ship, leaving her, Dib and GIR to stand out in the corridor. Dib turned to her after watching Zim take on a guy much bigger than he was.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked back.

"Because. Zim cares about you. He's sorry for what he did. He didn't mean to. You love him, I know you do", Dib said.

Erin looked down her feet and then at Dib, "You care about me. You would never say those things to me. I know Zim cares. And I care about him too. But the fact is Dib, I can't make the hurt go away", she paused for a moment, "I was going to tell him we shouldn't wait and that I was ready for our relationship to be more intimate. I was going to tell him that whatever he decided that was fine with me. I was ready to tell him that I wanted him to conqure Earth. I was ready to tell him so many things that I know he has been waiting to hear", she took another pause, taking a deep breath, "That's why I went to the Tallest. I needed to tell someone about everything. Everything I was feeling. I couldn't tell you or Zim. I couldn't tell you because you're my best friend. And I care about your feelings. And I couldn't tell Zim, because one part of me wasn't ready to say any of those things and one part of me was ready", there was another pause before she finished with, "And I...I guess I don't know what to do".

Dib went to say something but the ship gave a rather sharp shake. Erin fell against him, clutching the front of his jacket. This gave Dib the sense of deja vu, he couldn't think of the memory but it was there.

"We should do something or we'll get blown up", Dib replied finally.

"We have to get in there and take control of the ship", Erin exclaimed.

She grabbed his arm and led him, not onto the bridge, but to the control room of the ship. It was the most obvious of places, there was a door with blue bubble letters: CONTROL ROOM. The room had a console starting from the wall going all the way around. There were monitors placed everywhere, mostly old computer towers with wires going every which way. There was a board with at least a dozen buttons and a switch board with knobes. And it was their lucky day...nobody was inside it. Dib shut the door, locking it from the inside.

"It'll have to do unless they decide to break the door down", Erin remarked turning towards the computer console.

"Oooo...what's this do?" GIR asked staring at the control board covered in shiny brightly colored buttons.

"I don't know but don't touch anything", Erin said without needing to look over her shoulder.

"Man, there's a least a hundred different buttons on here", Dib pointed out, standing beside her.

The minute these words left his mouth, GIR had pushed one of the brightly colored buttons. The ship went spinning out of control. Erin and Dib clinged to each other, screaming as the ship spun, only stopping five to seven minutes later. GIR hit another button. And then another. Gravity took over and then they were floating up towards the ceiling.

"GIR, STOP IT!" Erin yelled.

GIR, as though he were a fish, swam towards the buttons, hitting a brightly green button. Which caused the other side of gravity to happen. They fell back to the floor. It would look wrong if someone had walked in on them. Dib was on his back and Erin laying on top of him, her head on his chest.

"Let's not...do that again", Erin muttered weakly.

"Agreed", Dib replied.

They got to their feet a second later. Both a little woozy from the lack of gravity and then the controled gravity coming back. Erin looked over the console, she found a button that said: OFF on it. She pushed it. The entire ship the entire Armada had surrounded the Resisty's window just above the console, she could see the Massive just floating behind the fleet.

"We have to get back to the Massive", Erin exclaimed, "Before they open fire".

- -

Leaving the control room, they made their way to the bridge. Where things were getting worse. Erin, Dib and GIR found that the Resisty was fighting back. Erin looked around for a moment. Skoodge and Tenn were with the Tallest. Leaving Tak and Zim to do the fighting, which...worked out perfectly...sort of.

"Where've you two been?" Tak asked whipping around almost the second she saw them.

"We shut down the ship. We must get back to the Massive!" Erin said, "The entire Armada is about to open fire!"

Tak led the group off the bridge, there weren't that much officers to take down and half the Resisty were either dead or too injured too do much. Erin stayed in the back, making sure everyone left safely. Red and Dib were the last to leave.

"Erin come on!" Dib called to her.

"Yeah, we have to get back to the Massive", Red added.

"But...but where's Zim?" Erin asked looking around.

A second later answered her question. Zim was thrown against the windshield of the bridge. Making a giant crack in it. Lard Narr and Zim had apparently gotten into a fight. Zim got back up but fell to his knees as soon as he had stood up.

"Foolish Irken, you think you could destory the Resisty?" Lard Narr asked laughing.

"Wait...that's their name. The Resisty? That's just stupid!" Dib replied.

"That's what I said", Red said.

THWA-ACK!

Erin had gone up behind Lard Narr and grabbed the back of his neck. Smashing his entire face against the computer panel. His body feel limp only a second later. Zim got back to his feet after taking a few short breaths. But there wasn't time for small words. Red had grabbed Erin just as the entire ship shook. Dib and Zim followed them. Purple and GIR were the only ones had who stayed back. They were waiting by the transport station.

"Move. Move. Move!" Red yelled at Purple before his co-Tallest could say anything.

Red thrust Erin into Purple's arms, shoving them into the metal tube. A blue light covered them over, making them disappear from his sight.

- -

Erin and Purple landed on the floor of the Massive, just outside the transport station. Purple still had his arms wrapped her, hugging her close.

"RED!" Both cried in unison looking up at window that showed them what was going on outside.

It was the explosion two seconds later that made them both sit up. Erin buried her face against Purple's chest. Feeling the Tallest's arms still hugging her but even more this time. She had lost all three of them. All three of them...gone.

"Are you two gonna do this all day?"

Erin took a second. Her ears must have decived her. But then...then there was the sound of Purple's voice, extremely happy. Erin looked up to see Red, Zim, Dib and GIR standing there. She felt her heart give a tremendous jolt. Releasing herself from Tallest Purple, Erin got to her feet and threw her arms around Zim's neck.

"Don't you dare do that again!...Don't...you..ever do that again!" She cried against Zim's chest.

Zim slowly put his arms around her. He was...confused. But then again, she was a girl. Girls were tremendously confusing. It didn't matter though. Her attitude had changed and she was happy to see him. Did it really take a near death exprience to realize that you need someone? Maybe...maybe it did. Zim hugged her even more. His fingers gently caressing her hair, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

- -

About an hour later, things had calmed down. Zim found Erin in Tallest Red's room, she was lying on the bed, apparently asleep. Zim went over and got onto the bed with her, sitting there. Just watching her sleep. She was lying on her side. He pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around them. He had waited an hour to come see her because she needed to rest. She needed the peace. But he needed to know if she was okay. He needed to be with her when she woke up. Erin's eyes seem to slowly open as if on command. She apparently had heard someone come into the room. She looked up at Zim and smiled.

"Hi", She said quietly.

"Hi", He replied back, smiling, "How..are you?"

"Feeling better. And...you?" Erin asked.

"I'm..fine. Look, I'm sorry about...about what happened", Zim apologized.

"Zim...whatever happened before...it's over. I foregive you. I love you and that's all that matters", Erin exclaimed sitting up.

He looked at her, "But...how can you foregive me? I hurt you. I know I'm not Dib or even one of the Tallest...but...", he trailed off slowly.

Erin laughed gently, "Is this is what this was about? You thought I loved someone who wasn't you? I care about Dib and I do care about the Tallest", she sat up a little more and put a hand on Zim's face, "But Zim, I love you. You and I were meant to be together. I want to be with you forever. I don't care where we are. Earth, Irk or the moon. All I want is to be with you. To be at your side. I just wanted some time to think things over. I wanted the right time to tell you. I was just so overly stressed and I was worried. I wanted a sign, any kind of sign, to know that you and I were always going to be together. When you survived that explosion, I knew that was the sign I was looking for".

Zim smirked, "Please stop talking", he joked before leaning in and kissing her.

- -

**_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive_**

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon 

_**Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life**_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon 

**_- - _**

**Author's Note: Oh...Zim and Erin are so cute! REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Five 

- -

_Erin's POV_

_- - _

_Wouldn't it be easy to say that the battle was over and we had a happy ending? It would be too easy to say that. We fought the Resisty but the invaders were called upon to fight the Meekrob, who gave them more a fight then ever. Dib and I stayed aboard the Massive with the Tallest during the months that came. Three months to be exact. I don't remember being so lonely. Or feeling so lonely. Not that I was alone per say. Dib was at my side constantly. It felt as though we were young again. Sometimes we would pretened we were paranormal investigators and I showed Dib around the ship. Sometimes we would just sit around and eat until we couldn't anymore. Sometimes I slept for hours and sometimes I didn't sleep at all. But the feeling of Zim not being there made me feel as though I had heart burn and I was trying not to scream. _

_I remember one day in particular. It was mid-week of the second month. Zim had used a transmission line to check in with us. We talked for over an hour. I of course told him that I loved him and he told me that he loved me. When we were done, I was approached by Tallest Red. Other then Zim, other than Dib, his Tallest was the only other comfort I had. I didn't understand this but I had yet to really understand the Irken race it's self. Zim was another story all together and I understood him better than the others. Except for maybe the Tallest. But those two are easier to figure out then a 500 jigsaw puzzle. But I digress. I should probably mention that I hadn't had a chance to talk with Red, not alone anyway. He and Purple had been busy, making sure the troops were fine and sending weapons to the invaders. Anyway, this was the first time in a while it had just been the two of us. _

_His arm fell around my shoulders and I looked up at him. I couldn't tell you for sure what he was thinking but it must of been something important because of the way his eyes were gazing down at me. He hadn't really said anything to me for sometime. I think I did enough talking with Dib to really last me a while not to speak again. I perfered the silence, it made my other senses think and feel. But it was a second later that took me by surprise and I'll never forget what Red said to me. _

_"You remind me of Tallest Miyuki", He replied gently, his voice sounding far off. _

_I stared up at him, wondering who he was talking about. I took it as a compliment when I found out who Tallest Miyuki was. But at the moment, I had been surprised. I of course asked him who she was and he told me. I got vague details and I don't think he felt like talking about her but was kind enough to answer my question. His comment will of course stick with me forever. It was at random and he had looked as though he'd wanted to say it but at the same time, it looked like he was holding it back. It didn't cause me any discomfort, I was flattered. But I think it caused him something, I'll always remember the way he looked at me every time after that conversation. I thank lucky he has Purple to keep him company, otherwise...I'd feel guilty for leaving him. After he had made the comment about Miyuki, I just hugged him. I vaguely remember doing it but I did. _

_Zim and the others returned from the battle only a month later. We held a celebration on Conventia: The Convention Hall Planet. (Ladies and gentlemen, the superior Irken Empire!). Dib and I stood with the Tallest on the stage while they gave a speech to the crowd. Zim, Tak, Skoodge, Tenn and a dozen others were brought forward, recieving high graditude for participating in such deadly combat, since they were such good invaders, etc. I looked sideways at Dib for a moment, he looked back at me. _

_"Can I tell you I told you so?" I asked gently laughing. _

_"Do you really need to? I can't believe I got dragged into this", Dib replied but he then smiled, "But I'll shake his hand if it makes you feel better". _

_I don't think I've ever seen the most awkward of moments in my life. Zim walked over and stood in front of Dib. I thought for a moment I was just dreaming and none of this was happening. I thought for a moment we were young skool children again, that the insults and remarks were going to start flying at any moment. Time healed all wounds. But I still can't believe it did happen. They shook hands. There was some sort of silent agreement but that didn't mean they weren't the same Dib and Zim. And if they were agreeing now, it meant they'd fight about it later. _

_- - _

_End POV_

_- - _

Erin sat on the couch, looking out the window, she could barely see the ground. But she was looking out towards the buildings that been built on Conventia. Day light was fading fast and it was almost dusk. Zim came into the hotel room they were sharing. He walked over and sat down next to her, putting his arms around her. Erin turned to him, smiling. She layed back against him.

"I love you", She said softly.

"I know", He muttered, "I love you too".

"I know", She commented, laughing.

Zim smirked, brushing his cheek against hers.

"Where's GIR?" Erin asked.

"Dib's keeping an eye on him for me", Zim replied before leaning over and kissing her.

Erin responded back, putting her arms up around his neck. Zim stood up, pulling her up with him. They moved out of the living room and into the bedroom. Falling against the wall, Zim kept his arms around her waist. He reached out and kicked the door shut with his foot. They moved onto the bed. Kissing deeply and passionately. Kicking their shoes off as they did so. There was a heated passion between them. The feeling of being alone. The feeling of wanting each other. Zim's breath trailed across her jaw and down her neck. She felt his mouth nuzzle and kiss her neck, drawing his tongue slowly around her jaw and then back down to her neck.

His fingers moved down her body, teasing and touching. She wanted him to explore her. She wanted him. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was feeling the same way. There was almost a lustful gaze staring back at her. Her sweatshirt was unzipped a second later and then removed. It was becoming darker outside but maybe it made it more easier that way. Both had removed every article of clothing. Except for Zim's pak, both were completley nude. But this fed the fire that had starved them for so long. They could not learn this from any book. Their want, their need, their passion, their love, their feelings, their drive, it was all they knew. Zim's lips caressed her navel, his fingers touching her thigh ever so lightly.

They kept each other close, holding onto each other. Keeping the warmth between them. Erin let out a soft moan as Zim's mouth began to explore, his fingers lightly touching her skin. There was always that flame of desire, there was always that hunger. It seemed to last a while. They were trying to keep it together for a little while longer. Their eyes met every so often, their lips kissed and danced against each other every few seconds. Their souls held each other's hands every few minutes. Their bodies becoming one every few inches they moved closer and closer. The stars above in the sky circled their room, letting in very little light but still enough for the shadows to dance across the walls.

After a few minutes, Erin gazed up into Zim's eyes. She smiled up at him, passing the palm of her hand against his face. He leaned down and kissed her. Their bodies were brought together in that moment. A sensation caused them to hold each other tighter, a passing pain and then the feeling of pain again. The words _"Are you okay?", "Keep going", and "Are you sure?" _played together over and over again in between moans and sighs. Their breathing became heavy and there seemed only moments when time became nothing to them. They were lost together in the sounds of their own passionate kisses and the sounds of their bodies moving in time.

- -

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)**_

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin' 

_**  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong **_

_****_

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night 

_**- - **_

Forty minutes after it happened had been the longest forty minutes in their entire lives. They laid together, not moving to put their clothes back on, ignoring the sounds of their stomachs grumbling for food, and not speaking so as to not ruin the moment. Zim stared up at the ceiling and Erin just stared out the window. Her head resting against his chest. His arm wrapped round her. It seemed to take longer for the shock to sink in. Erin sat up on one arm.

"I'm going to take a shower", She replied finally, "We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow".

"Okay. Do you want me to get us something to eat?" Zim asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Sure", Erin said smiling and kissing his cheek, making him smile.

She got up and walked into the bathroom. Sliding the door closed behind her, she turned on the shower. Steam filled the room as the hot water ran. Flowing over her. It had been a few days since she had bathed and since it would take a while to get back to Earth, she didn't want to smell for the trip. Turning off the shower twenty or so minutes later, she stepped out. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself. She slid the bathroom door open, letting the steam flow out behind her. Zim wasn't in the bedroom. She dried off and dried her hair as much as possible. She dressed and went out to the living room. Zim, GIR and Dib were sitting there, eating. GIR was eating burritos and waffles, while holding a slushy in his hand.

Erin went over and sat beside Zim. They had gotten doughnuts, curly fries, sugar looking snacks and sodas. Erin started eating some curly fries. She didn't look at either of them as she ate. After a few minutes, she did look up from her plate, grabbing a soda.

"You two are awefuly quiet", Dib pointed out taking a doughnut.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry", Erin replied smiling.

"What she said", Zim remarked taking sugar coded stick and licking it.

"Okay...I don't want to know", Dib exclaimed taking a drink of his soda.

Erin and Zim looked at each other after a moment, they knew it was better if Dib didn't know. In fact, it was probably best if they didn't say anything about it. The private moment they had shared was something they'd remember for a long time to come.

- -

**Author's Note: Here you go! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Six 

- -

_3 years later..._

_- - _

It was a cloudy day but no rain was shown on the ground or in the sky. But the clouds just hung there, in a ominious manner. Erin and GIR stod in front of the Pharmacy Drug Store. GIR was in his dog-suite, while Erin stood next to him, holding his leash. She wore dark blue baggy jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and her sweat shirt tied around her waist. Her book bag shouldered on her right side. GIR just stared up at her, blinking every two seconds.

"I can do this", She sighed and took hold of the door knob.

A little bell rang as she and GIR went inside. Nick, the guy who had his bike peddles eaten by GIR three years previously, stood behind the counter slurpping on a slushy. He looked up when Erin came in. She didn't make eye contact with him as she went near the back of the store. She was already nervous as it was. She had thought about calling Dib but then...she had chickened out. She had thought about calling up the Tallest but if Red got the message...she had chickened out on that too. She found what she was looking for. A rectengular box. She'd seen it on TV. So...it was normal, right? Erin went back to the front of the store, placing the item on the counter. GIR just stood there, staring up at the slushy.

"Your that dog who hate my bike peddles", Nick said looking at GIR while he rang up the item.

GIR just stared up at him, mouth wide open, drool slobbering all over. Erin gave Nick some money. She took the bag the item was in, GIR jumped onto the counter and grabbed the slushy. Erin and GIR left a good second later.

"HEY! That was mine!" Nick cried, "Damn slushy stealing dog".

- -

She was lucky Zim wasn't home. Not that she wouldn't have minded him being around...it was just...they hadn't actually gotten to this particular part yet. He wouldn't have understood even she explained it in a way he could understand. Zim was very....complicated. She was down in the section of the base that could be closed off. She had left GIR above. Distracting him wasn't a problem and she needed to do this in private. Erin took the stick out of the box, following the directions on the side of the box with extra care. After doing so, she carefully carried the stick up a level and went into the lab. She set the stick on the computer console.

"Now we wait", She muttered sitting in the computer chair.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, she checked it. She had covered her eyes with her fingers and peeked at the stick from between her fingers. Her heart beat became fast and then slow and then fast again. She was lost for words. Taking a deep breath, Erin turned to the computer.

"Computer, run an anyalisis on my DNA and all cells", Erin commanded.

A long metal tube came down and she was illuminated in a blue light.

"Assessing anyalisis....Anyalisis completed", the computer replied.

The light turned off and the tube disappeared back up into the ceiling.

"Computer, what was...the anyalisis?" Erin asked.

"DNA scan shown two types of DNA", the Computer complied, a screen to her right came on, Erin watched as cells were configured, "Two type of blood cells were found. Two matches confirmed", the computer continued, "One Irken, the other humanoid".

"Computer...run an x-ray scan of my cells and the...two matches", Erin exclaimed.

Two screens floated down and a white beam streamed across her mid section. The screens disappeared and the screen to her right changed. The two matches were processing. Erin watched the screen for a few moments.

"X-ray scan finished. Two matches confirmed", The computer said.

"Show me what the x-ray found", Erin muttered, not really sure at the same time.

A black and white scan came up and Erin was pretty sure she was glade she was home by herself. Tears weld up in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. She went back up to the main part of the house. Pacing the living room floor, waiting for Zim to come home. Zim came home about an hour later.

"You wouldn't believe how **HORRIBLE** the library was", Zim replied taking off his disguise and putting his book bag on the floor next to the couch.

He noticed that Erin hadn't hugged or kissed him in the two minutes he'd come through the door. She just stood there, looking at him. As though she were trying to tell him something but couldn't exactly bring herself to. She took a deep breath. She needed to tell him. She wasn't going to wait for a perfect moment...whenever had there been a perfect moment to tell someone this kind of information? Not in the history of time, that she knew of.

"Zim...Zim, there's something I need to tell you", She said quietly.

"You gonna haves a baby!" GIR chimmed in, breaking the ice. And for once, he had actually came in handy.

Zim blinked a couple of times, he walked up to Erin and put his hands on her waist.

"Is..is this true?" Zim asked.

"Yes", She replied nodding, "Yes it is".

Zim kissed her tenderly. Inside he was absolutely excited. He broke the kiss after a moment.

"I can't believe we're going to have a little smeet of our own", He exclaimed.

"Are..are you sure we're ready? I mean...we're only in our sophmore year of High Skool", Erin pointed out.

"We couldn't be more perpared. Besides, I'm an Irken Invader", Zim reassured her.

"You're trained to destroy an entire planet", She told him, smirking.

"True but we Irkens have instincts. Natural born instincts. Between you and I, this smeet will having the most loving, caring, home ever", Zim exclaimed.

This coming from the Irken who destroyed half of his home planet using a Battle Tech Mech 5. But Erin had simply looked over Zim's "mistakes". It wasn't his fault. He was just...enthusiastic. She smiled at him, leaning against him. Her arms around his neck. She loved him. And they were going to have a baby. A "Smeet" according to the Irken language. Though, they simply had no clue what this intailed but they were willing to get through this.

- -

Erin and Zim had gone to Dib's. He was the ONLY person, other than Gaz, who knew them and who they were. It was telling him that had been awakward but Zim had gotten the point across as obviously as possible, by telling Dib that he was going to a father. But then an awkward silence had passed and now they were sitting in the living room and Dib was still in a good state of shock.

"Okay...run this by me again", Dib said slowly.

"Zim and I are..._pregnant_", Erin replied.

"Wait...what?!" Dib asked.

"Ugh! Okay, what part of 'Erin and I are going to have a baby' don't you get?" Zim asked placing his hands on his hips.

"The part where you and Erin are having a baby", Dib exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"Well, when a girl loves a Irken invader, they - "but Zim was cut off by Dib.

"Spare me the details. I know how babies are made and where they come from. What I want to know is how you could have let this happen?" Dib asked.

Erin and Zim exchanged looks, they weren't quite sure themselves. Erin turned back to Dib.

"We really did want this to happen...it's just...we didn't know it would happen so soon", Erin replied.

"AND...we were going to ask you if you'd be...I don't know...part of our family", Zim said twirling his hand in a circle in mid-air.

"Please Dib, we could use all the help we can get. We haven't even told the Tallest yet", Erin looked at her friend, begging him to understand.

Dib looked back at her. He'd known her and Zim for the past six years. He knew how much they meant to each other. And now, she and Zim had made a life...a smaller life...a life waiting to be born into this world.

"Alright. I'll help", Dib said nodding after a second.

"Oh Dib, your the best", Erin replied hugging him.

She let go of Dib, standing up next to Zim.

"Yes. Yes. He's completely superior. Come on, we have to call the Tallest", Zim excitedly said taking her hand and leading her out of the house.

- -

"In coming message, my tallest", the communications officer replied.

Red and Purple nodded for them to go ahead. Erin and Zim appeared on the screen before them a moment later.

"Greetings my tallest. We have some good news we wish to share with you", Zim replied, he couldn't help himself, he was so excited, "Erin and I concieved a smeet!"

Purple, who at the moment, was drinking a soda, let the liquid go down the wronge pipe and he started coughing. Red looked as Dib had, a wave of shock appeared on his face and then disappeared. Purple sat back up straight, having coughed for a few seconds.

"That's...that's wonderful, Zim", Purple said, coughing a little still.

"Yeah, wonderful", Red agreed, shaking his head. Though this wasn't convincing and Purple threw him a look, which he ignored.

"Well, as a proud Invader and a proud parent of a future Invader, I must say I have you to thank my Tallest", Zim continued, saluting them.

"We'll update you when we know more", Erin added smiling.

When the transmission ended, Red turned to Purle, frowning.

"What was that?" Red asked.

"You were just as shocked as I was", Purple pointed, out crossing his arms.

"Don't change the subject", Red replied, "You can't tell me your happy about this? This is ZIM we're talking about".

"I am happy, frankly. I mean, look on the bright side, if that smeet is more like Erin than Zim, what's the problem?" Purple asked.

Red just rolled his eyes, "Let's just let Tenn, Skoodge and the others know". He said, dropping the subject.

- -

Zim put his hand on Erin's stomach, she looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't believe it's in there. Like incubation", Zim muttered.

"Zim, incubation is when you hatch eggs", Erin pointed out laughing.

"Well...it's sort of like an egg", He said.

Erin rolled her eyes, "It won't be big enough to feel until at least next month anyway".

Zim put his arms around her, "I can't believe we did it".

"I can. We were both there", Erin said giggling and kissing him.

"Do you remember the very first time we made love?" Zim whispered.

"Hmm...yes", Erin replied, "How can I forget".

"I thought about that night when we made love last night", Zim exclaimed, "And I hopped that this time...something special would happen and..and it did".

Erin smiled at him and for the first time in hours, she pressed her face against him and cried. Not tears of sadness but of pure joy and happiness.

- -

**Author's Note: Happiness! YA! Zim and Erin are gonna have a baby! And Zim is just so FREAKIN' EXCITED! Hope you are too. REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Seven 

- -

It had been two weeks since Erin had given Zim the big news. Since then they had TRIED to keep things as NORMAL as possible. Going to Skool, hanging out with Dib, doing their homework, the usual things they'd been doing before. Except now...there was a big change involved. Which meant Zim had gone in over-protective mode. When it came to Skool, Zim carried everything for Erin. Her books, her food tray, and even going to the lengths of going into the GIRLS BATHROOM to make sure nothing bad happened to her. When they were at home, Zim was more protective of her. He had put the entire base in defensive mode. Which meant if a leaf came into the yard, it died within seconds. If they were out and about, walking around and such, Zim had Dib come with them as a security messure, which wasn't a problem because Dib was with them half the time anyway.

"So what do you hope the sex is?" Dib asked.

He and Erin were at his house, watching TV.

"We won't know until it's born. I don't want to know anyway", Erin replied.

"Zim thinks it's a boy, huh?" Dib asked smirking.

"Oh yeah. Big time. I'll just be glade it's healthy", She said laughing.

"So...uh...picked any names yet?" Dib asked picking up the remote and channel surfing.

"Zim wants to name the baby after him. I've already discouraged this idea", Erin exclaimed, "But you know Zim, he doesn't give up easily".

Dib set down the remote on the coffee table in front of them. He looked at Erin, "May I?" He asked.

"Oh. Of course", Erin replied.

Dib leaned over and put his hand on her stomach. It wasn't noticeable just yet but smeets were small in size, so it would take a while for it to grow to it's actual size. Giving the smeet enough room to stay curled up until it was ready to leave the womb.

"You know if you go to the hospital everyone is going to find out about Zim", Dib pointed out.

"I know. But we're not going to worry about it. We'll worry about it when the time comes", Erin replied smiling.

Dib pulled his hand away and reached over for the remote again. Zim came into the living room a second later, sitting down beside Erin. Kissing her cheek. Dib put his tongue between his teeth in disgust. After all this time...it was still...rather gross.

"I have good news!" Zim exclaimed happily, "I've talked to the Tallest and they've agreed to take you to Irk".

Erin and Dib looked as though someone had smacked them both. Dib actually dropped the remote and Erin raised her eyebrows at Zim. Zim took her hands his, his eyes pleading for her to understand while still smiling down at her.

"But...it takes six months to get there. And I don't want to have the baby without you", Erin said.

"You won't have the baby without me. Dib and I will take the Voot , the Tallest will be here tomorrow-", but Zim didn't get to finish.

"Tomorrow! But..but I don't want to go without you!", Erin cried, "I wanted to see us to see your home planet together".

"And we will. Dib and I will leave tomorrow night. By the time you reach the milky way system, we'll be right behind you. I promise. The reason the Tallest are taking you, is because the Massive is much more cozy. It'll be a tight fit with all of us in the cruiser, since I'm also bringing GIR", Zim explained.

Erin slowly nodded, finding that he was right. He wanted her to be relaxed. And as usual, she couldn't find a way to argue with him.

"So...I'm going with you?" Dib asked sort of shocked that Zim would even consider it.

"Oh please say you will", Erin begged, "Pretty please Dib".

How could he say no to that? He couldn't. Dib laughed and shook his head. Of course he would go. Besides, going to an alien planet was better than staying here and doing nothing.

- -

The very next morning, sometime before the sun was able to even peek through the clouds, Erin and Zim sat in the cruiser just above the Earth. It would be five minutes before the Massive would meet with them. They were a little early, just in case the Massive came by and they did not want to keep the Tallest waiting. Erin was asleep in Zim's arms. She had awoken early because Dib had come over to see her off. She had no doubt that Dib was waiting with GIR until Zim returned back to the base.

Zim awoke her only a few minutes later. Erin opened her eyes as the cruiser docked with the Massive only seconds afterwards. The bubble shield flipped up, exposing the source of light from above. Several Irken guards stood around the cruiser. Erin was helped out a second later by the two communications officers that usually occupied the front seats of the bridge. Zim got out of the cruiser, carrying her bag over one shoulder. They were led by the two officers, down a corridor, taking an elevator up to one of the floors. Erin put her arm around Zim's as they were led into a room the Tallest were currently occupying. It looked a entertainment room. It had a couch, a couple of lounge chairs, a giant round table and a huge flat screen monitor.

The Tallest stood as Zim and Erin approached them.

"My Tallest", they both replied inclining their heads before standing up straight again.

Erin caught Red's eye and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Sirs, we should be going", one of the officers chimed in, breaking the silence.

"I should get going then", Zim said turning to Erin, setting her bag down at her feet.

"Please be careful", Erin muttered quietly, pressing the palm of her hand against his cheek, smiling as she did so.

Zim said nothing but nodded all the same. He kissed her cheek. Turning back to the Tallest, he inclined his head again and then turned and left. Erin watched him go. She would see him in a few months time. She knew Dib would keep an eye on him for her.

"Well, do we get hugs or what?" Purple asked after a few seconds.

Erin turned to look at the other Tallest. She let out a small laugh, "Oh, alright. I guess", She said hugging him, "Feel better?"

"Yes. Very much. Thank you", Purple exclaimed, letting go of her after a second or so.

She had only just talked to them two weeks ago. But she figured it was like an eternity for them. Maybe this would be relaxing after all. The Massive had pulled away from the Earth and was heading on it's course back to the Irken's home planet. After eating to her hearts content, due to the fact that it was almost time for breakfast on Earth, and she had been hungry, Erin found her self exploring the ship, with Red at her side.

"I think you'll like it there", Red told her, having told her a small portion about Irk for the last fifteen minutes.

"Did Tallest Miyuki live there?" Erin asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, she did. She was the Tallest for a long, long time. I can't remember how long though. Purple and I were actually taller than half the Irkens we trained with", Red replied.

"You and Purple must have been best friends for a long time?" Erin asked.

"I think we get a long better than half our species too", Red exclaimed laughing.

Erin laughed and took hold of his hand as she walked beside him.

_I think I'll always secretly love him forever. True that I love Zim more than anyone in the entire universe. Zim and I had been friends since the day we had met, we fell in love the first time we had ever laid eyes on each other. But what Tallest Red and I had between us was something special, something remarkable. I think it was something the world had to offer but could not quite give. I would always gaze at him with awed respect, with an up most devotion. I think he sees what I do, the silent love that is there but can not be spoken aloud. I think if Tallest Miyuki were still around, she'd have seen it to. She'd have given us the direction we needed or...at least clear enough advice to guide us. _

_- - _

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Eight 

- -

Dib heard the sounds of the roof above open and close. He'd been lounging on the couch, staring up at the wirey ceiling of Zim's base. GIR was sitting on the floor, watching TV, occasionally yelling at the screen because he was watching some soap opera. Dib wasn't paying that much attention. Zim appeared in the living room a second later.

"You're still here?" Zim asked in a 'almost-annoyed' tone.

"I just wanted to know if she got off okay", Dib replied sitting up.

"She did. Now go home and pack. We're leaving around five", Zim exclaimed.

"You seem a little irritated", Dib pointed out.

"Do I? It wouldn't have to do with the fact that I won't see her face when she gets to Irk? I didn't dare tell her that she and the Tallest will be arriving a couple of hours in advance, otherwise she wouldn't have gone", Zim said.

"I'm sure she'll understand", Dib told him.

But Dib didn't stick around for Zim to reply to this. He went straight home and started going through his things. Deciding to take what was only necessary. Six months worth of clothes, his lap top, bathroom essentials and stuff like that. His room was somewhat in disarray when he came across a small shoe box in his closet. Dib knelt down and took it out. Setting it on his lap, he opened it. His eyes came across a picture. He picked it up and looked at it. It was him, Zim and Erin back in grade skool. In the picture Zim was glaring at him because he was giving him bunny ears. Erin was standing to Zim's left, her arms folded and she was laughing.

Dib set the picture on the floor next to him. The next picture he picked up almost made his throat close entirely, it was of him and...her. Just the two of them. Dib flipped it over and noticed that Erin had written something on the back. I remember this night because Zim was too sick to take me, so you did. Thank you. Dib flipped the picture back over. They were at a skool dance. Junior High skool from the looks of the picture. The rest of the stuff in the shoe box he was holding was just full of different objects. Mostly film stripes from the repeated times he had tried to take Zim's picture while Zim had been out of his disguise. Dib colmed through the box, nothing of importance really. He put the pictures back in the box and set the box back on the closet floor.

After making sure he had all his things, Dib took a shower and made sure his room was nice and tidey again. Around four thirty, Dib went back to Zim's. He needn't knock, however and just went in. Zim was sitting on the couch, obviously bored. Dib set his two bags down and sat on the couch.

"You're on time. Wonderful", Zim remarked, "Let's get going".

Dib grabbed his bags and followed Zim, who turned around a second later.

"GIR!" Zim ordered.

GIR shut off the TV and followed them. Taking a tube like elevator, they reached the attic of the house. Zim opened up the back of the cruiser, there were already a couple of bags in the small compartment. As if like some Irken magic, Zim put Dib's bags inside with the other two. The three got into the cruiser a moment later. Zim pushed a button on the console, making the roof of the house open up. The cruiser flew at a high speed, another flick of the console and the roof of the base closed a second later. It was exactly five o'clock as the cruiser reached the Earth's atmosphere. Dib watched as the Earth became smaller and smaller.

He turned back to Zim, noticing that Zim seemed lost in thought. His maroon eyes not really looking at the console but out into the depths of space. Dib decided not to force a conversation. He'd waited until Zim said something. That's how it usually worked when it was just the two of them.

- -

Loud music exploded within the Massive. It was coming from the lounge room which Erin and Purple were currently occupying. Even the communications officers could hear the music blaring and they were all the way on the bridge and in the control room. Red was coming back from the bridge, sipping a soda, he could hear it. Red got to the lounge room, going in he saw Purple and Erin dancing. It was like watching something from _Dancing With The Stars..._sort of. The lights in the room were like a giant disco ball, flashing blues, greens, purples and reds. Their dancing was mixed of Purple twirling Erin and the two bumping against each other in a rather friendly fashion. They were laughing and such, even mouthing the words of the song that was playing.

- -

_**Have you ever been in love?**_

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too

who ha! who ha!

Hello, baby, can I see a smile  
I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild  
Can I come, I am sitting alone  
No, friends are never alone

That's right!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too  
My best friend!

who ha! who ha!  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!  
who ha who ha!

Aloha baby, let's go to the beach  
Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (uh huh)  
But I was hoping for a summer-romance  
So why can't you take a chance  
Okay!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!

- -

Red walked over and pushed a button. He was laughing at this point, a smile playing along his lips. The disco lights stopped and so did the music. And so did Erin and Purple. They looked over at him.

"I leave you two alone for two seconds", Red exclaimed barely controlling his laughter.

"We were listening to that", Purple pointed out, putting his hands on his hips.

"So was the entire ship and I think there might have been a couple of systems who didn't hear it", Red said, sipping his soda.

"Purple thought I might feel more relaxed if we listened to some music", Erin explained blushing.

"I didn't know you two could...dance", Red replied, smirking at his co-tallest.

"So? If you and Erin can have two hours of private conversations. Erin and I can dance to music", Purple remarked, using one finger to emphasize his meaning.

"Alright, fine", Red said waving his hand in the air, he turned to leave the room, "Oh, by the way, nice techno music".

Erin turned to Purple after a few minutes, "I thought we were pretty good".

"Yeah, me too", Purple paused for a minute, "Alright once from the top!"

Red stood outside the room, listening as the music came back on. He was not competing with Purple to keep Erin in a good mood. He was not jealous of his co-tallest, no, Purple had the right motivation. He was just slightly annoyed that he and Purple got two different reactions from her. Like they were two different people...which...they kinda were but that wasn't the point. She had more fun with Purple, no deep conversations or anything like that. Not to say Red got the better part of the deal, hand holding and the occasional smiles they passed between each other but it was rather uncomfortable, mostly because they wanted to surrender to the rapture they SOME HOW felt whenever they were in each other's company. Though, Red was pretty sure it was probably not a good idea to cross Zim. Zim was dangerous...even if the entire Irken Armada thought him a buffoon and rather incompetent at times.

_"I just wonder what would have happened if things had turned out differently. She'd be safe here with us...with me. And I wouldn't have to feel like this. Oh, the irony of it all", _Red thought, sipping his soda.

- -

**Author's Note: Next Chapter....SIX MONTHS LATER! So...REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Nine

- -

_SIX MONTHS LATER...._

- -

The buildings below looked like blinking lights. Small lights flashed close to the planet's surface. But they were not blinking lights, they were buildings with windows, lights were on inside of them. It was near dusk and all of Irk looked like a giant air port. The buildings dug deep within the ground, each building had floors ranging between one and eighty, eighty being the top floor, over looking the ground below. There were some tall structures and some small ones. Tube like pipes ran across the ground's surface, like hallways with round windows. Cruisers were darting here and there. Some parked outside the structures. Some cruisers were taking off and some were landing. It was hard to know which way to look. The ground below looked like a rustic yellow, almost a sand color. The buildings themselves looked almost as they'd been there for generations, some of the buildings looked new, with a silver metalic glint. Others had an off brown/purplish look, maroon-ish, and even a dark blue look to them. There were no clouds here, no clouds to hide the beautiful surface below or to hide the stars above.

"Welcome to Irk", Red exclaimed waving his right hand.

Erin looked up at him, having been looking out the window for the past twenty five minutes. She was in deep awe, though she didn't know what to say. She was feeling slightly overwhelmed and mostly excited. She turned back to the window but the Massive was bringing them closer and closer to the ground. There was a slight bump as the ship came to a stop. Erin could only see ground level now. There was a throng of Irkens standing just twenty feet from the Massive. She could see body guards and officers keeping the crowd back but from what she could make out, they were going nuts, cheering and what not. She felt Red's hand on her shoulder. Erin turned away from the window and followed him. Purple was waiting for them just near the exit panel. The officers went out first, then they exited the ship next. Erin stood in between the Tallest as they were flanked by body guards. The sounds of the cheering Irkens roared loudly.

Erin watched as the Talles waved to their people. She just walked between them, hands at her sides. She felt slightly embarrassed, realizing how pregnant she really was. But because smeets were so small, her stomach looked the size of a canalope. Deciding not to worry about it, she searched the crowd. She didn't see anyone she remotely recognized. She didn't even see Dib or Zim either. Where were they? When they finally reached the crowed, a couple of Irkens were waving at Erin. It was Tenn and Tak. They were pushing their way forward. She hadn't seen them because...welll...all the Irkens looked fairly a like. It was a sea of eyes of greens, blues, pink, purples, reds, and maroons. Erin waved to her two friends.

"Have you seen Zim?" Erin asked as she passed them.

"Isn't he with you?" Tak asked back.

"No. I thought he'd be here already", Erin replied.

"Don't worry. He'll be here", Tenn reassurred her.

Erin didn't have time to reply as the Tallest led her through the crowd. They were led into one of the bigger buildings, taking an elevator up to one of the top floors. Erin was rather nervous of being in a circular glass tube that was moving. She kept her back to the outside, afraid of accidently looking down. She took in her surroundings as they stepped off the elevator. The floor they were on was like something from a very luxrious hotel. There were Irkens in various attires running round, one or two were holding clip boards. Others were shouting off orders. Some were standing and talking, others were shuffling papers as they went by. One hallway went forward, one hallway was to their right and the other was to their left. The officers stepped aside as Erin and the Tallest moved forward.

"You, get me a soda", Purple ordered pointing a finger at one of the officers.

"Yes sir!" the officer saluted and took off as fast as possible.

"Home sweet home", Red muttered laughing.

Erin followed them, looking all over the place as she walked. Though, she was worried she might get wip-lash from turning her head so quickly. A couple of guards still followed them as they reached a set of doors. The doors slid open as they approached them. Erin caught a glance of the inside but she turned back to the guard carrying her lugage. The Irken who had gone to get Purple's soda, returned only a second later.

"Your soda, my Tallest", the Irken replied.

"Thank you", Purple exclaimed taking it but handing it to Erin.

"You can put my bags in there, I guess", Erin said taking the soda and pointing to the room they were standing in front of.

The guard nodded and went into the room, leaving her bags there and then coming back out.

"That'll be all. Thank you. Now shoo. Go. Leave us", Red ordered waving both his hands.

The Irkens bowed and dispersed quickly, as to not upset the Tallest. Erin followed Red and Purple into the room a second later. The room was definitely built on comfort. Not any of that serious/buisness any of the past Tallest's would have had. Erin sat down on the couch, Red took the seat next to her.

"We're not here all that much but we like to keep it the way we left it", Purple explained sitting in of the chairs, slouching as he did so.

"And when we are here...well...you get the idea", Red replied smirking at Erin.

Erin took another sip of her soda and then set it down on the table in front of her. She leaned back into the couch cushions. Simply melting into the fabric that seemed so soft. Purple, who had just settled in himself, opened his eyes a little.

"Uh...Red", Purple said quietly.

Red, who had been staring up at the ceiling, looked at the other tallest. He noticed that Purple was nodding to his right. Red looked next to him, Erin had gone off to sleep, she was slouching slightly, her head tilted to the left.

"Poor kid, she's exhausted from all this excitement", Red exclaimed, he got up and lifted Erin into his arms.

He carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. She stretched in her sleep as she lay on her side. Red sat down as Purple stood in the doorway.

"I called up and asked several of the drones to tell us when Zim gets here", Purple explained crossing his arms.

"Call up room service and get us something to eat", Red replied, he glanced over at the other tallest, knowing he was probably hungry too.

"Already taken care of", Purple said.

- -

Dib's fingers clenched Zim's seat as the cruiser flew down towards the ground. Zim's piloting skills were some-what...good but scary. The cruiser flailed for a second before bumping against the ground only seconds later, they skidded across the surface, and the bubble shield opened up, throwing all three occupants from their seats. Zim and Dib got to their feet after a moment of slight dizzyness and nausea. GIR sat up like nothing had happened. Zim approached the cruiser, it was smoking a bit. Hot from the intense flight travel. They were built for speed and movement, mostly for battles. But the cruiser would be fine once it cooled down. Dib stood there and looked around. His mouth hanging open. He had to pinch himself, which it did hurt but he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Zim opened up the hatch and took out their bags.

"GIR, carry these for us", Zim ordered.

"But I don't wanna!" GIR remarked, "Okay!" He smiled and lifted up the four bags.

The three ventured fourth. Dib looked every which way, almost in the same manner as Erin had. After twenty or so minutes later, a couple of guards approached them. Zim told them they were looking for the Tallest. The guards took them to the building, which Erin and the Tallest were in. After about five or so minutes later Zim, Dib and GIR were led to the taupe colored doors. GIR went in first, followed by Zim and Dib.

"FOOD!" GIR exclaimed happily dropping the bags and running over to the table that was covered in food.

"Hey you little monster, those curly fries are mine!" Purple replied.

Red turned to Zim and Dib, who followed him after a second or so.

"Erin needs bed rest. She shouldn't need to get up for any reason other than to bathe or use the bathroom", Red said.

Zim just nodded. They went into the room where Erin was sleeping soundly. Dib and Red stood in the doorway as Zim went over and sat on the bed.

"We should...uh..probably leave them alone", Dib pointed out. Red nodded.

After Dib and Red left the room, Erin woke up after a second. She looked up at Zim, smiling.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?" Zim asked smiling down at her.

"Like any pregnant person should but other than that, I feel fine", Erin replied, she smiled even more, "This place is so beautiful Zim. I love it here".

"I knew you would", He muttered pressing his lips against hers, laying down with her.

- -

**Author's Note: Next chapter is going to be hilarious and of course, the NEW IRKEN BABY will be arriving! YA! Okay, REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Ten

- -

_THREE MONTHS LATER...._

_- - _

Being on Irk was one of the best things ever. It had given each of them a chance to relax, let the stress of life roll off of them. Though, this had only lasted about three months. But it had been great. Dusk was settling in again. The sky was a warm orange, not yet purple or dark blue yet. The stars were beginning to shine brightly. Zim had taken Dib on a much needed tour, it was last minute and they weren't too far away. Red, Purple and Erin were back at their room, relaxing. It was, in Earth hours, almost eight O'clock.

"I'm going to check in on Erin, see if she wants anything", Purple replied.

Red nodded. Purple went into the room Erin was currently occupying. He poked his head in, she was awake and she was sitting up. He went in but didn't get as far as the doorway. Purple put his hands up to this mouth. Erin looked up, she was crying. And she was....leaking water. Purple stood there frozen. His eyes not moving from the scene playing out before him. It took a few minutes for him to take a breath.

"Red...Red you better come here!", Purple called over his shoulder.

Red got up from the couch. He went over to Purple, wondering why he had called him. Red's eyes fell on Erin only a moment later. Red pushed past Purple and got to Erin's side. Purple just stood there, not really knowing what to do. It wasn't like they knew what to do anyway, they weren't doctors or anything like that. Red looked over his shoulder at his co-Tallest.

"Pur, go call for help. Tell them it's an emergency and tell them to find Zim. Go!" Red ordered.

Purple left the room without a further nod of compliance. Red turned back to Erin.

"It's going to be okay. I promise, everything's going to be okay", He reassured her.

Erin looked up at him, holding onto him. Trying to keep herself from shaking so much. She couldn't. It was about thirty seconds later that a team of Irkens wearing white uniforms came into the room. One of them had a hover chair, it looked like a wheel chair, without the wheel part. Red helped Erin into it.

"I'll take it from here. Get down there and perpare a room for her", Red demanded taking a hold of the hover chair.

"But my Tallest - " but Red cut them off.

"That's an order", He stated.

The Irkens left in a hurry. Red pushed Erin after them. Purple was waiting by the door, standing aside as the Irkens rushed past him and out of sight. They really did work fast with the right motivation. Purple followed Red a moment later as he passed him. Erin looked up at them. Completely freaked out of her mind. Purple walked alongside them, taking Erin's hand in his, doing his part to keep her as calm as possible. They reached the elevator and took it down a couple of floors. They went down a white hallway. Irkens were running all over the place. There was even a check in desk. The head Irken doctor was waiting for them.

"Is this her my Tallest?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Is the room ready?" Red asked.

"Yes. They're perparing it now. It'll be a few minutes", The doctor replied.

"Pur, stay with her. I'll make sure they're getting the job done", Red exclaimed and took off a second later.

Purple and Erin exchanged looks. Erin then leaned forward letting out a moan of pain. She cried out, making Purple jump.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"I-I don't...I don't want to do this", She muttered looking up at him, "Please don't make me do this".

Her eyes pleaded for him to understand but Purple was lost for words. Red came back only a second later.

"The room's ready", Red said, taking hold of the hover chair.

A couple of Irken females came forward and helped Erin out of the chair. One of them took the chair away while the others walked her behind a white curtain. Erin emerged a second later, wearing a white gown, the Irken nurses helped her on to the bed.

"She should start labor soon sirs", one of the nurses said.

"You can go now. If we need anything, we'll ask", Red replied.

The nurses left the room, shutting the door behind them. Red stood beside Erin's bed, taking her hand in his. Purple was still by the door. Erin looked up at Red, a beed of sweat starting at the top of her forehead.

"Please don't make me do this", She whispered.

"Everything's going to be okay. You'll do fine. I know you will", Red muttered smiling.

"My Tallest please..I-", But Erin gave a very loud scream of pain.

Red stepped back in surprise, Purple threw himself at Red.

"Red, do something", Purple exclaimed shaking him.

"Pur, calm down", Red replied, taking a hold of his friend's wrists.

Erin gave another groan of pain, she was gripping the sheets she was laying on.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! RED, SHE'S HAVING A BABY!" Purple said.

Red gave him a very annoyed look, he knew that, "She's just going into labor, Pur. Look, I need you to find out where Zim is, okay?"

Purple nodded and rushed out of the room. Needing to get away from the situation. Red turned back to Erin, he went over and took her hands in his.

"Where's Zim?" Erin asked looking up at him.

"Purple is going to get him", Red told her, he gave a smile, "Let's start on the breathing exercises".

Erin nodded, she took a slow inhale and then a slow exhale. She did this over and over again for about thirty minutes.

"You're doing great", Red replied, thinking in the back of his mind at the same time, _"Come on Pur, where are you?" _

_- - _

Zim, Dib and GIR were back inside the building, just two floors below. Several Irken officers raced towards them, apparently having been on duty to look for Zim. The three stopped as the officers approached them.

"What's going on?" Dib asked.

The lead officer looked at Zim.

"Sir, your wife has begun going into labor. The Tallest are up in the infirmary with her".

"And when exactly were you going to tell me?!" Zim asked angerily.

"Sir, we couldn't find you -", the officer tried to explain but trailed off.

Zim, GIR and Dib raced past them and grabbed the next elevator, pushing a few people out of the way in the process.

- -

The elevator stopped on the floor for the infirmary. Purple was pacing by the check in desk. He was happy to see them as they ran up to him. Purple led them to Erin's room. Several doctors and nurses had gone in already. Zim pushed past them and got to Erin's bed side. He took her hand, she looked up at him. Her face covered in beeds of sweat, her hair very messy. Red was standing on the other side of her bed. Purple joined Red on that side of the room. GIR and Dib stood next to the doctor who was at Erin's feet. Dib had his camcorder handy. He started filming.

"Alright miss, start pushing", the doctor replied.

Erin gripped Zim's hand as she took deeper breaths, inhaling and exhaling. She let out moans of pain and deep gasps. The doctor kept asking her to push. Erin looked up at Zim as she pushed and pushed. Thirty minutes later, the doctor looked up.

"I can see it's head, just a few more pushes", the doctor said.

"You can do this. I know you can", Zim muttered to Erin.

Erin nodded at him, smiling slightly.

"It's definitely Zim's baby. Very stubborn", Dib replied quietly.

Erin gave a few more pushes, after much determination. Loud crying silenced the room only minutes later. Zim put his arms around Erin, holding her in his arms.

"Awe...it's a squishy!" GIR exclaimed happily.

The doctor cut the cord and the nurses wrapped up the smeet. They took it out of the room. Erin looked up at Zim. Dib walked around, filming them.

"I love you", Erin said, crying some more, "I really do love you".

Zim kissed her forehead gently as one of the nurses came back with a bundle wrapped in a mint green blanket.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy male smeet", The nurse replied handing the small bundle to Erin, "We put his pak in, so he should be fine".

"Thank you", Erin said to the nurse before the nurse left.

"I promised myself I WASN'T GOING TO CRY!" Purple exclaimed and cried into his hands.

This got a slight laugh from the others, Red put his hand on Purple's shoulder, "It's okay Pur".

"So, what are you going to name him?" Dib asked lowing the camcorder a little, so he could look at Erin.

"What do you think?" Erin asked looking up at Zim.

"Anything is fine with me", Zim said, "It's your choice".

"Then I think I'll name him after Tallest Miyuki. I shall call him Milo", Erin exclaimed smiling.

"I like Milo, it's a very name", Purple replied, having calmed down.

"Alright, alright, lets leave the parents alone. Come on, out in the hallway", Red said.

Dib, GIR, Purple and Red went out to the hallway. Zim sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his arm around Erin's shoulders. He looked down at the sleeping smeet.

"I can't believe it", Zim replied.

"Me either", Erin said.

"No really. I can't believe it. He looks nothing like you. He's Irken", Zim pointed out.

Erin looked up at him, "Zim".

"I'm kidding. He probably has your compassionate human nature", Zim exclaimed, "And your girlish figure. God knows he'll probably like Dib".

Erin laughed, "I can't believe we're parents".

"And they said I'd never amount to anything", Zim said, "Look what I've accomplished. I have you and we started a family".

Erin stared up at him for a moment. A stray tear dripped down from Zim's eyes, he reached up and pushed it away. Erin would never tell anyone she'd seen him cry. It was the first time she had ever seen him do it. And it meant that he was just as human as she was. He could feel things like she did. Erin passed Milo to Zim, she layed back against her pillows. She watched Zim hold his son before drifting off to sleep.

- -

**Author's Note: Welcome Milo! The newest member of the IRKEN EMPIRE! Next chapter is all about Milo! And it will be hilarious! REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chatper. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Eleven

- -

Once born, baby Irkens, also known as "Smeets", are able move around on their own, knowing very few or various words, and being able to gain the knowledge from their surroundings. They are sent forward and start training to become an invader, along with the other Irkens at the academy. Irkens usually live off their paks as a way of not really depending on anyone else, it's an Irken way of survival.

Though, this is the situation for most young Irkens....this, however, is not with one Irken smeet in particular.

- -

"Milo, are you paying attention?" Zim asked, placing his hands behind his back.

The small smeet stared up at him. Only with a look of pure confusion. Zim sighed. He'd just spent a good hour trying to teach his son about humans. Using Dib as a "subject". But Milo was only a week old, he could sit up on his own and would probably learn to walk in another three weeks or so. But that didn't mean Milo's attention spane was the greatest, he was still a baby after all, which meant..he had a human side too, which meant, it would take longer to teach him things.

"Milo, look at the freakishly large head", Zim replied pointing at Dib.

"Hey! I thought we agreed, no more jokes about my head?" Dib asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Tall-est! Tall-est!" Milo clapped in a giggly manner.

Zim groaned, folding his arms.

Red and Purple came into the room a second later, arms loaded with snacks. Ever since Milo had learned to talk, he liked using several words he learned. Only this was, unfortunately for Zim, his first word, "Tallest" or in Milo's case, "Tall-est" because he hadn't put the whole word together yet. Milo had recognized his parents but had not yet said "mommy" or "daddy". Milo got onto his knees and crawled, stopping at Red's feet, he sat up and held up his arms. Red set the snacks he was holding onto the coffee table and picked Milo up.

"Awe, you are so cute", Red replied, "Yes you are".

"Let me hold him", Purple said setting his snacks down.

"You held him last time", Red pointed out, "Besides, he came to me".

"Are you two fighting again?" Erin asked coming out of the bathroom.

"No", both exclaimed.

Erin just rolled her eyes, smiling. She sat down on the sofa and stretched out. They had been on Irk for the past few months and Milo had been born a little over a week ago. Erin had decided they weren't ready to go just yet. And when said "we" she meant herself and Milo. She wanted Milo to know his heritage, the place he'd been born and the place where he and his father came from. The others had thought this was a good idea and agreed to stay longer.

Milo was a smaller version of Zim, they had the same eyes. Milo was soft spoken and happy. He waved and smiled at everything and everyone. His favorite food so far had been, mashed potatoes. His favorite color was purple, this was do to the fact that every outfit his mother found for him was in that color and Milo also had a tendency to point at Tallest Purple whenever any asked him his favorite color, so he had either chosen to like that color because of the Tallest or because he felt like it, it was hard to tell. But it was after this happened, that Milo was taught his colors, only one was ever uttered, "urple".

Zim went over and sat down on the couch, setting his feet up on the coffee table. Arms still folded. Dib had taken a seat in one of the chairs. Red took a seat on the floor, still holding Milo, while Purple sat in one of the other chairs, grabbing a bag of chips, he opened the bag and starting eating them. Red picked up a doughnut, Milo stared up at it.

"Wat dat?" Milo asked.

"This is a doughnut", Red said, he then got an idea, "Can you say, Red?"

"Urple", Milo exclaimed.

"No. Not Purple. Red. R..e..d", Red replied.

"Red", Milo pointed up at him after taking in what the taller Irken was saying.

"Very good. You get a doughnut", Red handed him the doughnut.

Though, Milo only drooled on it once he got a hold of it. Red picked up another doughnut and started eating it. Erin got off the couch after a moment, she went over and lifted Milo up, she smelled his butt.

"Time to change you", She replied smiling, "GIR, bring me Milo's bag, please".

GIR grabbed the dark blue diaper bag, he followed Erin into the other room.

"I like dookie!" GIR remarked happily.

"What does she mean when she has to change him?" Purple asked.

Only a second later answered his question. The smell of poop reached them.

"Erin what have you been feeding him?" Zim asked coughing slightly.

"Man, that reeks!" Dib spluttered covering his nose with both hands.

"You two were lucky you weren't here for the pea colored poop", Red replied waving his hand in front to of his face.

"I so top that. Mashed potatoes and carrots, not a pretty sight", Zim exclaimed shaking his head.

Erin brought Milo back into the room, having changed his diaper. Milo liked his bowels being loose. So, thus the diaper. She set him back down on the floor, he was still working on the doughnut, though, he'd actually eaten some of it. He just sat there and stared up at them all. Zim got down on the floor with his son. Though, Milo still stared at him continously.

"I'm your dad. Can you say, daddy? Or Zim?" Zim asked, hoping it would get through to him.

But Milo smiled up at him as he continued to suck on the doughnut he'd been given. Zim got up and went back to the couch.

"Alright, my turn", Dib announced.

Dib got down on the floor with Milo. Milo stopped eating the doughnut and looked up at Dib.

"Who am I Milo?" Dib asked.

"Dib'b", Milo exclaimed, adding the extra "b" for the effect the letter "b" gave off.

"Man, that's awesome. And he's only what...a week old?" Dib asked.

"Amazing isn't it? We are a superior race after all", Purple replied proudly.

Milo continued to work on the doughnut, not really focusing on what was going on or what was being said. He was completely content in his own little world.

- -

As they got ready for bed, Erin went in to check on Milo. Milo was curled up in his cribe, with GIR. GIR had brought his doggie suite for some reason but he was wearing it. And with him and Milo curled up together, it was cute. Dib was fast asleep on the bed opposite Milo's cribe. Dib stayed in the same room as Milo so Erin and Zim could sleep in the other room together. Erin left the room and went into her and Zim's room. Zim was already on the bed.

"My son hates me", Zim muttered.

"Milo doesn't hate you", Erin replied shutting the door and then laying on the bed with him.

"He's been born a whole week and he hasn't even egknowledge that I'm his dad", Zim pointed out.

"He does know", Erin said laying herself against him, "Just give it time. He's still a baby. Just because he knows Dib and the Tallest, doesn't mean it's a bad thing. It means, he understands. He's learning. Besides, he looks just like you. He knows who we both are. He just can't say it yet".

Zim put his arms around her, feeling her go to sleep. Zim rested his chin on top of Erin's head. She made a good point.

- -

The next morning, Zim woke up early. He went in to check on Milo but Milo wasn't in his cribe. And Dib was still asleep, as was GIR. Zim went into the living room. Purple was pacing the room, holding a fancy silver clipboard, he was making notes on it. Red was on the floor, playing with Milo. Milo was sitting opposite Red. They were rolling a dark blue ball back and forth.

"Morning Zim", Purple said looking over his shoulder.

"How did...when did you get up my tallest?" Zim asked, not really sure what to ask.

"I got up...two minutes ago. I went to check on Milo and he was awake", Red said.

"And I got up..ten minutes ago", Purple added.

"You know, you don't have to watch Milo. That's what we have Dib for", Zim exclaimed, making a joke into it.

"Oh, we know that. But we love the little guy", Purple replied.

"And we don't mind. Gives us something to do", Red stated as Milo started crawling towards him.

Zim turned and decided to go back to bed. Erin opened her eyes as Zim got back into bed.

"The Tallest are watching Milo for us", Zim said.

"That's good. What time is it?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. The suns out", Zim remarked.

Erin got up and looked out the window, it seemed to be only eight in the morning. She shrugged and got back into bed, cuddling up to Zim.

"I'll make us breakfast in an hour", She said softly, closing her eyes again.

Zim nodded, "I think the Tallest are too involved", he told her.

Erin opened her eyes and looked up at him, "What?"

But Zim didn't repeat himself and just stared up at the ceiling. Erin didn't ask for him to repeat himself and she just went back to sleep. She was confused. Zim had only ever wanted the Tallest's complete and full attention. She had thought Zim would have wanted them helping out, infact...she didn't see a problem with it. The Tallest seemed to love Milo and she liked the fact that Milo seemed to like them as well. Milo was just a baby, he didn't understand the whole child-adult relationship thing yet. Milo knew Erin and Zim were his parents.

Well...Milo knew Erin was his mother. It was figuring out which one of the four males was his father...that was the problem.

- -

**Author's Note: More Milo next! REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Twelve 

- -

Zim had given it great thought and decided to spend more time with Milo. Not that he hadn't spent any time with him before, it was just that...Zim was jealous of Milo's attachment to Tallest Red. Even if Erin thought it was harmless, Zim didn't like it. Zim knew Milo wasn't doing it on purpose, he was just a baby but Zim had the uncomfortable feeling that Milo was more like his mother. Zim didn't mind the human personality traits Milo had gotten from Erin but it was the..._attachment _part, Zim disliked. Zim didn't mind Milo attaching himself to Dib or GIR but...it was the attachment to the Tallest that made Zim feel sick. If it had been Purple that Milo liked a great deal, Zim was okay with that. Purple didn't pose a threat to him.

"Okay Milo, this is Irk. What do you think?" Zim asked.

Milo stared up at him. They were outside, in the middle of all the buildings. Zim was standing with his hands on his hips, carrying Milo's diaper bag on his shoulder. Milo was sitting on GIR's shoulders, holding onto his head. GIR was dressed in his dog suite, it was a habit because he wore it often back on Earth and Milo seemed to like had been a good opertunity to spend time with Milo because the Tallest were at a very important confrence and Dib and Erin were visiting with Tenn and Skoodge.

"Tall-est", Milo said pointing up at Zim.

"No Milo. I am not the Tallest. I'm your dad. Though, it's nice of you to point that out..look, can you say, Zim?" Zim asked.

"Zim", Milo exclaimed almost at once, he giggled.

"Good boy Milo. See GIR, Erin was right, it just takes time. All though, she said that this morning", Zim replied.

"Ma ma! Ma ma!" Milo cried holding his hands.

Zim lifted Milo up and held him, "It's okay Milo, mommy is just visiting with people".

"Mommy", Mio exclaimed pointing to one of the buildings.

Zim sighed, "Alright, GIR watch Milo while I look for a place to get something to eat", He put Milo down and walked away, taking out an INFROMATIONAL MAP from a pocket of Milo's diaper bag.

GIR just stood there gazing at Milo, "You's a cute baby", GIR replied.

Milo looked at GIR but something else caught his attention. A long hallway like tube was nearby, a group of Irkens and the Tallest were walking along inside of it, disappearing into the nearest building. Milo started crawling towards that exact building. GIR blinked slowly watching Milo crawl away. Zim came back a minute later.

"Alright Milo, I found..Milo?" Zim asked looking up from the map he was holding, he looked around but only saw GIR, "GIR! Where's Milo?"

"Uh...he went that way. He's followin' those tall people", GIR explained.

"GIR! The Tallest are in a very important meeting!", Zim exclaimed putting the map away and clutching his head, "Erin's going to kill me!"

"YA!" GIR replied.

"No GIR. This is bad. Really bad. We have to find Milo", Zim stated.

- -

While Zim and GIR took to looking around the Planet's surface, Milo had gotten into the building the Tallest had gone into only minutes before. Milo stood up against the glass tubed elevator, looking down as he rode it up. Though Milo could not read yet, he had heard someone say which floor the Tallest were on. So, he had memorized it. Actually, Milo only memorized things when he wanted to. Smeets were smart that way. When the elevator dinged, the door swished open and Milo toddled off the elevator. He didn't like being on his feet though, he had no real balance yet, though he could hold himself up if the situation called for it. Milo crawled instead. He crawled down the hallway, looking around. He saw that one of the rooms down the hall were slightly ajar, Milo could see the Tallest in plain sight.

"Urple. Urple", Milo cooed quietly taking a right and going straight.

The Tallest were bored to death but their advisors had ideas and suggestions that needed to be heard. Red was slouched back with his arms crossed. Purple was leanging forward, his chin resting in his hands, elbows resting on the table. Red looked towards the doorway, he nudged Purple.

"What was that for?" Purple asked quietly, glaring slightly.

"Sshh. Look", Red hissed, noding his head.

Purple looked over to see Milo crawling into the room. Both glanced at each other. Red smirked and Purple knew he had an idea.

"Uh, guys how about you just send us the spec sheets and we'll have our officers handle it", Red replied, addressing their advisors.

"But my Tallest -", one started to say but he was cut off.

"We do have other _official _buisness to take care of", Purple interjected getting up and heading towards the door.

He scooped up Milo while Red handled their people.

"Of course my Tallest", one of the other Irkens exclaimed and the group left, not noticing that one of the Tallest was holding a baby.

Red and Purple headed down the hallway.

"I thought Zim was watching him?" Purple asked.

"If Zim _was _watching him, Milo wouldn't have found us", Red pointed out.

"Urple. Urple", Milo replied happily smiling up at the Tallest.

"What should we do with him? We kinda blew off our meeting and I mean...that was pretty boring", Purple exclaimed.

"I'm thinking we should just watch him. Zim apparently couldn't", Red remarked.

"But Erin trusted Zim to watch Milo. I think we should return him to Zim", Purple said.

Milo looked up at both of them. He held his arms out to Red, after a second, Red took him.

"That's just it, Pur. Erin trusted Zim to watch their son. We're just lucky Milo knew where we were", Red replied.

Milo blinked a couple of times, "Food. Food".

"You must be hungry, huh?" Purple asked.

Milo nodded, "Urple food".

"He's got your number Pur", Red laughed.

"Curly fries it is", Purple exclaimed.

- -

Zim had looked everywhere he could think of. Or at least possibly think of. No such luck. He decided to ask for help. And even though he could kick himself for doing so, he went to find Tak. He found her in one of the eating halls.

"I need your help", Zim muttered through gritted teeth.

"Did you loose something Zim?" Tak asked, trying not to laugh.

"No I didn't", Zim snapped.

"Yes you did", GIR corrected him.

"Would he be this tall, has your eyes and I..don't know..wear a purple Irken uniform?" Tak asked.

"How do you know what Milo looks like?" Zim asked glaring at her.

"He's over there with the Tallest. They came in twenty minutes ago", Tak explained, she laughed.

Zim and GIR went over to the table where the Tallest were. Milo was curled up in Red's arms, too tired to simply eat anymore. Red was sipping on a soda, while Purple chowed on his curly fries.

"My Tallest, thank you for finding Milo", Zim said.

"We didn't find him. He found us", Purple pointed out.

"And you were supposed to be watching him, Zim", Red added.

"I only had my back turned for like two seconds", Zim replied.

"He's a baby, Zim. Two seconds doesn't matter. He could have gotten hurt or worse, you have to be careful", Red continued.

He handed Milo to Zim. The minute Zim took him, Milo snuggled closer to Zim.

"But we promise we won't say anything to Erin", Purple exclaimed.

"Thank you my Tallest. My sincerest apologies", Zim said and walked away, GIR following him.

- -

"So, how was your day?" Erin asked, she was holding a very naked Milo, getting him ready for his bath.

"Very good. Me and Milo bonded. I showed him around Irk", Zim exclaimed.

GIR was sitting ontop of the toilet, sucking on an Icey, which was thick because it had ice cream, chocolate, bubble gum and caramel swirled together. Zim stood against the bathroom door way. Dib was leaning against the door, just opposite Zim. Erin put Milo into the tub.

"Did he learn anything or did he just tune you out?" Dib asked.

"Haha. You are so funny, Dib. Actually, Milo learned to say my name", Zim replied.

"Oh, see, I told you. You just have to be patient", Erin said.

Milo was splashing happily in the water, "Wet. Wet!"

"Patient? Zim? Where have you been?" Dib asked laughing.

At that moment, with the three of them locked into conversation, Milo climbed out of the tub, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Naked!" Milo proclaimed.

GIR ran after him, carrying his icey over his head, "WWWWEEEOOO!"

It was only two seconds later that Purple was heard.

"Naked Irken!..Wait...he's got a gun! Red! Red, help! It's a laser gun!"

Erin, Zim and Dib ran into the other room. Red was laughing pretty hard. Erin looked around for a moment.

"Where is he?" She asked.

Purple's screams of terror were heard from out in the hallway. All four poked their heads out into the hallway.

"Bad IRKEN! Bad!" Purple cried as Milo ran after him, carrying what looked like a mini gun. Milo was still...naked. And GIR was following them, stilling sipping his icey.

"It's harmless Pur! You can take him!" Red called after him.

Erin turned to Red with her arms folded, "You didn't".

"What? I thought it'd be funny", Red exclaimed, smirking.

"Dib, Zim, round up the naked baby and make sure that gun is not on a setting", Erin ordered.

Dib and Zim took off after Purple, Milo and GIR.

"It's not like he can aim or anything", Red pointed out.

Erin raised an eyebrow at him, "Um...you do know he's Zim's son, right?"

A moment later four or five Irken officers came screaming down the hallway.

"RUN!" they yelled, their arms up in the air.

Dib, Zim and Purple came next.

"He's got good aim. He's got good aim!"

Milo and GIR stopped in front of Erin and Red. Milo set the mini-laser gun down. He climbed onto GIR's back and they took off after the others.

Red turned to Erin, "Well, there goes the entire Irken empire...Buy you a an icey?" He asked offering her his arm.

"Make it caffinated", She said wrapping her arm around his.

They headed in the opposite direction, knowing the situation would work it's self out in the next hour or so.

- -

**Author's Note: This chapter was hilarious! I hope you thought it was too. REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Thirteen 

- -

Over the next few weeks, Milo learned to walk, talk in sentences and he had some how trained GIR to roll over, sit and bring him food. Milo's Irken instincts, combined with his human instincts, made him able enough to read and write. Milo wasn't even a year old yet and he was able to accomplish so much. He had his father's determination and eagerness. The Tallest took Milo to the control brain, which encoded Milo's pak with a special code. Milo was a special case, since he was half Irken. Milo would be allowed to return to Irk for his training. The control brain chose Red to be Milo's teacher when Milo was ready to start his training.

When the Tallest brought Milo back to Zim and Erin, they told them about Milo's special condition and what the control brain had said. Red was the one to tell them about him being Milo's teacher when Milo was old enough to start training. Erin agreed to it amidiately, though Zim was none too pleased. He had wanted to be the one to train Milo. But then Zim knew he could still do that once they were back on Earth. It wouldn't be real Irken training but it would help in the long run. Zim agreed to the conditions after an hour of thinking it over. Nobody was really surprised by his reaction. But nobody argued with the control brain, once a decision was made, it was there. And not even Zim could go against that.

- -

Milo's favorite game to play with Dib was hide and seek. Sometimes he would make Dib hide and he would find him. But unfortunately for Dib, it was Milo's turn and Dib couldn't find him. And he'd looked everywhere. Well...almost everywhere.

"Milo! Where are you? You can come out now. I give up!" Dib replied.

"Try harder silly", Milo's voice called.

Dib looked under the sofa and every around the room, "Milo, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

"Look Up".

Dib tilted his head upwards. Milo was on the ceiling. He had some how used the mechanical legs from his pak to get up there.

"If your mother sees you up there, I'm going to be in big trouble", Dib exclaimed.

Milo used the legs to extend himself down and he got onto his feet. The mechanical legs went back inside of his pak. Zim and Erin came back a moment later, having talked to the Tallest about Milo.

"Mommy, dad, look what I can do", Milo said.

He let the legs from his pak come out and he crawled up the wall and across the ceiling.

"Milo, be careful", Erin exclaimed.

"Erin, don't worry, he'll be fine", Zim reassured her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Milo came back down and the legs went back into his pak. He was completely proud of himself.

"Zim, he's not even a year old yet. I think we should slow down on teaching him these things", Erin replied.

"But I like learning this stuff", Milo said.

Erin looked at Zim and then left the room. Milo looked up at his dad.

"Did I make mommy upset?" Milo asked.

"No you didn't. Mommy...mommy just gets like this sometimes", Zim explained.

Leaving Milo with Dib, Zim went to find Erin. She hadn't gotten very far.

"What is your problem?" Zim asked.

"I don't have a problem", Erin replied looking up at him, she was crying, "I wanted a baby, Zim. Not a super genius Irken child who can fly a cruiser. Milo...Milo isn't even a year old yet. He's only three weeks old. He's supposed to learn to crawl and to talk. Not fight battles too big for him. I'm supposed to be feeding him a bottle, not sending him to some training fucility".

She burried her face into his chest. Zim put his arms around her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her as much as possible. He kissed her cheek softly. He knew she wasn't ready for this. Smeets usually didn't have parents. There may have been a time thousands and thousands of years ago when Irkens had parents. But all of that "back in the day" stuff died into the quiet after Miyuki had been made Tallest. Things like that weren't discussed or remembered. Zim despertally wanted to tell Erin that everything was going to be okay but he knew it was complete lie. Milo was Irken. He'd been given a pak. He was the way he was for a reason.

"Milo will be fine", Zim said.

"But he's just..just a baby", Erin sobbed.

"I know. Which is why he won't be training right away. It'll be a few years before Milo will be ready", Zim replied, he put a finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards, he smiled at her, "When we get back to Earth, you can teach him all the stuff you want to".

Erin nodded as he kissed her. Erin smiled as she responded back to his kiss. Why was it everytime he tried to make her feel better, they ended being intimate? He made her melt, that's why. She could never stay angry with him for very long. Anybody else could hold a grudge for a million years and not let up but she couldn't. She loved him too much. The things that he made her feel and the way they loved each other, it was like a classic love story. Except better.

- -

Early the next morning, all of them were down at the loading docks. Two cruisers sat next each other. Zim's purple cruiser and a dark blue one. Dib was sitting in the blue one, checking it's fuel gages, his computer open on his lap. Zim was standing next to the cruiser, looking skeptically at it.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Zim asked,

"Can't be that hard. Besides, I was able to decode the Irken code and translate it to english. With the help of my computer, I can easily fly this thing back to Earth", Dib explained.

Erin was standing with the Tallest.

"Alright, I put some snacks in here for the trip. Three of everything", Purple replied handing Erin Milo's diaper bag.

"Thank you", Erin said.

She climbed into the blue cruiser and put Milo's bag behind her seat. The blue cruiser had two more seats. Basically the cruiser was a class A cruiser, better working than the Voot's but that was to be expected. The third seat in the cruiser was equipped with a small seat, much like a booster seat. Erin got out of the cruiser, standing next to Zim.

"You sure you don't mind me going back with Dib?" Erin asked.

"I'm sure. The voot cruiser is too small for all of us anyway", Zim replied, "When we get back to Earth, I'll have to add a second seat of Milo for when we go on family trips".

Erin smiled and shook her head. He was still Zim but on a more mature level...sort of.

"Do we really have to go, mom?" Milo asked.

Milo was standing with the Tallest, while his parents and Dib had packed the two cruisers.

"Yeah, do have to go?" Purple asked.

Red and Erin both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Pur, we're going to be on the Massive. We can visit them any time we want", Red pointed out.

"Oh yeah", Purple said, thinking it over after a second.

Red looked like he wanted to smack him upside the head but decided not to.

"Don't worry Milo, the Tallest are just a phone call away if we need a baby sitter", Erin exclaimed, smirking in Red's direction.

"Your just loving this aren't you?" Red asked her, smirking back.

Like it was inside joke of some kind, both Zim and Purple were completely lost. Milo hugged both the Tallest before moving to join his mother. Erin handed Milo to Dib. She then hugged both the Tallest, thanking both of them. She slipped a kiss against Red's cheek before pulling away. She smiled and moved to get into the cruiser. Zim and GIR were already climbing into theirs as Erin buckled Milo into his seat.

"Just follow me and stay behind me", Zim replied.

Dib gave him the thumbs up as both the engines started and the bubble sheilds came down. Zim's cruiser lifted off the ground and then shot upwards. Dib pressed a couple of buttons and with one last glance at the ground, the cruiser shot up into the sky. It was bumpy going at first and then Dib got the hang of it. He could see Zim just a few feet ahead of him. The city of Irk was getting smaller and smaller every minute.

The planet was slowly being left behind after they reached space. The cruiser slowed down. Erin leaned back against her seat. Watching the vast reaches of space pass by. They were going at a very steady level. Zim's voice came over the monitor.

"That was fun, huh?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, it was exciting", Dib exclaimed happily, "This thing glides real smoothly".

"If you have any questions about anything, Erin will beable to help you. She's good with Irken tech stuff", Zim replied.

Zim's voice left the monitor as GIR had started singing very loudly. Dib just sat back, keeping his hands on the console. He looked over at Erin. She didn't look as though she had even had a baby. Her form was still thin as it had been prior to her pregnancy. Milo had fallen asleep in his seat, his head tilted to one side, drooling slightly. Erin looked over at Dib, having seen him looking in her direction.

"I'm fine", She said.

"I didn't say anything", Dib pointed out.

"You were thinking it though. And again, I'm fine", She exclaimed.

Dib nodded, he knew her better than that. Her saying she was fine, didn't exactly mean it.

- -

**Author's Note: UPDATED! HURRAY! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Fourteen 

- -

_One Year Later..._

_- -  
_

Milo sat in front of the television with GIR. It was their favorite past time. Milo was now a year old and he looked very much like his dad, more than he had when he'd been born. Milo was dressed in a very fashionable out fit. A purple hoodie w/ a dark red t-shirt over it, the t-shirt was so long, it hung just above Milo's knees. He wore black pants, black boots on his feet and black gloves on his hands. His parents wanted him to blend in as much as possible. But Milo's disguise was...much like his dad's. A black toupee and contacts. Though, Milo's contacts were a light blue. Milo only wore his disguise when he was outside the base, it was a rule. Another rule was that Milo was not allowed to go anywhere without GIR. In fact, Zim had handed GIR down to Milo. GIR was now Milo's SIR Unit.

"Alright sweety, mommy and daddy should be back in the afternoon", Erin replied smiling and kissing her son's cheek.

"Okay", Milo exclaimed.

"Don't talk to the humans and don't let anyone into the base. Oh and don't let GIR near the containment field. He keeps thinking it's a taco", Zim said.

"Okay", Milo stated.

Erin and Zim were almost out the door with their skool bags when Erin turned back around.

"Remember call the Tallest if there's an emergency. I left my cell number, Dib's cell number and the Tallest's transmission code on the fridge. There's snacks in the fridge if you get hungry", She replied.

"Erin, he'll be fine", Zim reassured her, "You do this every morning. We're going to be late".

Milo watched as his parents left. The house was rather quiet. Milo turned back to the TV after a few moments. There was a commercial for Acne Blast on.

"Okay GIR. Dad's left me in charge", Milo exclaimed getting up.

"Let's make biscits!" GIR remarked happily getting up, "LET'S MAKE BISCITS!"

"I have a better idea", Milo said, he put on his "human disguise", "Let's explore. Mom and dad didn't say I couldn't explore".

GIR did a ninja flip in the air and got into his dog disguise. Milo put GIR's collar on him and took his leash. Milo opened up the front door, leading GIR outside, Milo closed the door behind him.

"Come on GIR", Milo replied happily and started walking down the front walk way.

- -

About fifteen minutes later, Milo and GIR were walking down the sidewalk. People stared at them as they passed them but they didn't think any thing of it. Milo just smiled at the humans. He didn't understand why his dad hated them. They seemed nice. GIR ran in circles around Milo as they continued walking.

"Ooooo", GIR cooed seeing a billboard for tacos, "TACOS!"

"You want a taco, GIR?" Milo asked.

"I need tacos or my head will explode", GIR explained.

Milo took GIR to the place that sold tacos and burritos and stuff like that. Milo wasn't good with these things and accidentally walked through the drive threw.

"What can I do you for little dude?" The kid at the drive-up window asked.

"One taco and two taqitos please", Miloe replied.

The kid at the window handed Milo a brown bag a moment later. Milo lifted up his t-shirt and stuck his hand inside his sweatshirt pocket. He gave the kid some money. Milo handed GIR the brown bag as they left the Taco place. GIR was chomping on his tacos as they went further into the city. Milo saw a store and went into it. It was actually a CD/DVD/Comic book store. Nick was also shopping there, since he was promoted and got a fancy pay check.

"Hey, no dogs allowed", the guy at the counter replied pointing at GIR.

"But he can flush a toilet", Milo pointed out.

"Oh..okay then", the guy said.

Milo and GIR walked around, looking at everything. Nick looked up as Milo passed him.

"How does that dog keep finding me?" Nick asked.

"He found an old yogart cup once", Milo stated.

"Why do you look familiar?" Nick asked looking at Milo.

"I'm a poorly disguised Irken child. I was made by a human female who is actually half alien and an Irken invader who was sent here to destroy the Earth. But my dad made peace with a human male named Dib. Everyone thinks he's crazy cuz he likes paranormal stuff. Anway, my dad doesn't want to destroy the Earth anymore. This is my dog GIR. We don't know what the 'G' stands for though", Milo explained.

Nick just blinked, "Uh...okay..".

The thing was, Milo had a habit of talking...talking too much. He got it from his dad. But it wasn't like anyone would actually believe him. Everyone just believed that Zim had a skin condition, that meant no ears or nose. The same went for Milo.

- -

_Fifteen minutes later...._

Milo, GIR and Nick were sipping Icey's. They were sitting outside an Ice Cream shop.

"And that's how my car broke down", Nick replied.

"Wow. My dad hates it when the cruiser breaks down", Milo said slurrping on his icey.

GIR had taken the cover off of his, he sat back and tilted the entire thing up, letting the chocolate and bubble gum contents fall into his mouth. Gaz appeared a moment later, taking the remaining chair at the table.

"What's the he doing here?" Gaz asked Nick, she thumbed at Milo.

"You know him?" Nick asked.

"His mother pays me twenty bucks to watch him on Friday Nights", Gaz explained.

"How do you know Nick?" Milo asked.

"He's a gamer, just like me. He's good but not good like me", Gaz said.

"Gaz is very good at destroying vampire piggies", Milo stated, making Gaz give him a very rare smile.

"I likes pigs!" GIR exclaimed happily.

"Aren't you supposed to be at skool?" Nick asked looking at Gaz.

"My idiot brother and the idiot alien destroyed the science wing using a buncer burner and a torch", Gaz said.

- -

Nick, GIR, Milo and Gaz went back to the Hi-Skool. Every fire truck in the city was there, along with the ambulence and the police. The entire skool was standing out on the front lawn. Zim, Dib and Erin slipped out of the crowd of students. Nobody didn't even notice them. Dib spotted his sister.

"Gaz...wait, what's Milo, GIR...and who's that?" Dib asked.

"I'm Nick", Nick said.

"FILTHY human", Zim exclaimed approaching Nick and pointing at him.

"Zim, don't cause a scene", Erin said putting her hands on Zim's shoulders.

Milo looked up at them, "Gaz said you destroyed the skool".

"That would be Zim's fault", Dib muttered.

"How was I suppoed to know it was too hot?" Zim asked glaring at Dib.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO HOT!" Dib exclaimed.

Those two started arguing. Erin and Gaz just rolled their eyes.

"Milo, your supposed to be at home", Erin said turning to her son.

"GIR wanted some tacos. And then we met Nick", Milo explained.

Erin smiled at him and then looked at Nick, "Uh...thanks for watching him".

"No problem. The little dude is cool", Nick said and then walked off whistling _"Mr. Brightside" by the Killers. _

_- - _

Milo stood in front of a screen, the Tallest were on it. They were eating pop corn.

"It was great. But my mom says I'm not allowed out of the house unless I have a parental guardian with me", Milo explained, having explained his entire day to the Tallest.

"Your mom is pretty smart. She's right", Red said, as Purple nodded in agreement.

"It could be dangerous", Purple added, stuffing his mouth full popcorn.

"Yeah, I guess", Milo replied, he then got a happy look on his face, "But guess what? My mom and dad are taking Dib and his sister to a light show this Friday and I need a sitter. My mom wants to know if you guys wouldn't mind".

Red and Purple exchanged glances.

"Couldn't she just ask us?" Purple asked.

"She and my dad are wrestling. I don't know how long their gonna take but they've been pretty busy for the past twenty minutes", Milo exclaimed.

Red had just put some pop corn into his mouth and started choking on it. Some of the kernals had gone down the wrong pipe as Milo spoke.

"That's..that's more then I really needed to know, Milo", Red said, coughing slightly.

"Sorry. So, what did you guys do today?" Milo asked, changing the subject.

"We...uh...did..stuff", Purple replied.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Milo asked, smiling.

"We did to!", Purple exclaimed, "I just can't remember".

"Pur, your arguing with a one year old", Red pointed out, laughing slightly.

"I'll have my mom call you guys back", Milo said.

He shut off the screen and went to find his parents.

- -

**Author's Note: Next Chapter: Purple & Red baby sit Milo. Having a curious one year old Irken on the Massive? Hilarious chaos is bound to ensue! Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Fifteen 

- -

It seemed like a last minute favor to Erin. She'd forgotten about finding someone to watch Milo. But the Tallest didn't seem to mind. Not in the least. Milo had never been on the Massive before. He looked around with his mouth hanging open. The officers on the bridge seemed a little apperhensive about having a smeet aboard the ship. Red was still talking to Erin via the transmission screen.

"And his bed time is eight O'clock. No later", Erin added, having gone over EVERYTHING with him.

Red smirked slightly, "Don't worry. Pur and I have absolutely everything under control".

Behind him, however, Purple and Milo were chugging sodas, seeing who could chug the fastest.

"You were saying?" Erin asked, smiling back.

"Okay, _darling, _I have everything under control", Red re-stated, putting his hand on his chest in complete confidence.

"Well, I guess I've gone over everything. Thanks for taking him", Erin said.

"No problem. Now, go, have fun. And don't worry. _I _have everything under control", Red reassured her.

"Promise me something", Erin replied.

"Anything for you", Red said, he blushed and added quickly, "What is it?"

"You won't tell him..about...well..you know", Erin exclaimed.

"I promise. I won't say a word about it", Red told her, holding up both his hands.

"Thanks", Erin said and then ended the transmission.

Red turned away from the screen and then looked over at his co-Tallest.

"Pur, can I talk to you for a second?" Red asked.

Purple nodded. Red pointed to one of the officers, "You, entertain him", Red then pointed out at Milo.

The officer got up and stood in front of Milo. He rolled his eyes and sighed with embarrassment. The officer held up a sock puppet and started singing. Milo may have been one years old but he wasn't stupid. He looked over at the Tallest, who were leaving the bridge. He wondered what they were talking about.

- -

"What is it Red?" Purple asked.

"Look, Erin asked me to promise her I wouldn't say anything to Milo. So you have to promise too", Red replied.

The doors to the bridge swooshed open and Milo came out into the corridor. The Tallest were down the hall, so they didn't hear it. But Milo could hear them.

"What exactly am I promising?" Purple asked.

"To not say anything to Milo about you-know-what", Red exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. That. Yeah, I totally promise not to say anything", Purple agreed.

Milo approached them now, "What about you-know-what?" Milo asked.

Red and Purple froze. Purple turned to look at Milo.

"It's nothing. Nothing important", Purple told him.

Red knew that lie would have worked on anybody else but not on the son of Erin and Invader Zim. Milo seemed okay with it at the moment though, he would of course ask again later.

- -

They took Milo on a tour of the Massive. Starting with the top and then the bottom. However, during the little tour, Red was called back to the bridge because one of the officers had thrown up everywhere. This left Purple and Milo to take a look around by themselves. Though, Milo and Purple soon became bored and decided to stop at one of the many food dispensers installed on the ship.

"I know what you guys were talking about earlier", Milo spoke up.

Having taken a bite from his doughnut, Purple coughed slightly, having had the piece of doughnut gone down the wrong tube, "You..you do?"

Milo looked up at the purple-clad Tallest, he held the middle of his soda, looking back down at it, studying the straw poking through the top.

"Yeah...Red's my real dad".

Purple really didn't know how to react to this. He didn't know whether to be surprised or to laugh. Or...to be shocked. Milo's statement wasn't wrapping around right. Milo thought...but that was crazy. Pure craziness. Red would've told Purple if he and Erin had...but that didn't make any sense either. Erin loved Red, sure but she was with Zim. Purple knew what Milo had said wasn't true. For a moment, Purple had thought Milo knew about his training and all of that stuff. But no. Milo had thought otherwise. Which was good right? Purple didn't know. They didn't explore the conversation further. After the tour was over, Milo decided to take a lengthy nap. With Milo asleep, Purple went to find Red.

- -

He found him in the lounge room, he was standing there, flipping through the television stations, trying to figure out what to watch. Purple walked up to him.

"Can you believe it? Fifty hundred channels and nothing to watch", Red commented, "Where's Milo?"

"Napping. Look...Red, we have to talk", Purple interjected.

Red looked at him, "You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

Purple put his fingers up near his mouth, completely trying to figure out what to say. Red turned off the television and set the remote down on the table.

"Pur! You promised", Red snapped.

"I didn't say anything. It's not that at all. It's...Milo thinks your his real dad", Purple replied.

"Where did he get that idea?" Red asked.

"That's what he thinks we were talking about earlier! I didn't know what to say! What was I supposed to say?" Purple asked.

Red went over to the wall. Placing his hands against the wall, he lightly started banging his head against it.

"Come on Red, it can't be worse than what we promised not to tell him", Purple added.

"It's worse, Pur. A lot worse", Red muttered quietly.

"You wouldn't pretend to be Milo's actual dad then go against Erin and tell Milo about being able to train to be an invader?" Purple asked.

Red looked at him, "It's complicated, okay".

"What's so complicated about it? I don't see why - ", but Red cut him off.

"Because I love her Pur. That's why. That's why I'm not lying to Milo. I promised not tell him anything because he's not ready. Let Milo think whatever he wants. If it comes up again, we'll tell him the truth. Zim is his dad, not me. And no amount of time travel is going to change that. **Ever**", Red exclaimed.

He left the room after a few seconds. Purple decided to give him some space. After a long time thinking about it, Purple understood what Red was talking about.

It was indeed...complicated.

- -

**Author's Note: Hiya! Okay, some of this was soooooo not expected! What are we going to do with those three? More next! REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Sixteen 

- -

It was late when Erin and Zim got home. With Milo staying with the Tallest, the house was quiet. And they were totally alone. GIR had decided to take a last minute trip off to Mexico to get some authentic Tacos. The moment they got through the door, Zim shut and locked it. Erin put her arms around his middle. Zim wrapped his arms around her as she did so. This had been the first time in a long time since they had been alone.

"I love you", Erin replied smiling at him.

"I love you too", Zim said, he leaned in and kissed her.

"You know, this is how Milo got born", Erin pointed out, breaking the kiss, and laughing.

"My love, we can six more smeets running around if you want to", Zim exclaimed and then started kissing her again.

Erin slipped her hand against Zim's mouth, stopping him from kissing her.

"Six? Zim, Milo is only a year old. I don't think I can have six more even if we wanted to. We don't have the living space", She said.

Zim took her hand away from his mouth. He looked at her for a moment. This wasn't like her. All she had been talking about was having a big family for them. He knew Milo had been a surprise because he was the first.

"Erin, please tell me", was all he said, hugging her close.

"I checked again, last month", Erin muttered, "But I didn't want to say anything just in case I wasn't sure".

"...And are you?" Zim asked quietly.

Erin just looked at him, her bottom lip quivering.

- -

Milo sat on his bed, coloring in his coloring book he'd packed in his bag. The coloring book had been a gift from Dib. The book had all sorts of space ships and stuff in it. Milo took out a blue/green crayon as Red came into the room. Milo looked up. It had been over three hours. Red needed to talk to Milo. Waiting for Milo to talk to him wasn't going to happen.

"Hi", Milo said.

"Eh...hi. Um...Pur told me about what you thought we were talking about earlier", Red replied sitting down in the chair across from Milo.

"I know you're not my actual dad. I only said it because I kind of wish...you were", Milo exclaimed softly.

Red sat forward a little, arms resting on his lap, "Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"My mom seems to like you...a lot", Milo remarked, sitting up a little straighter, "And I know you like her. I might be one years old but I'm smarter than a five year old human. The way you two look at each other, I kinda think everyone figured it out. But my mom is with Zim..I mean...my dad. She told me about how she and him met and everything. How is it she ended with someone who blows up half his home planet and she didn't end up with you? Your the leader of this big race and she ended up with...you know".

Red sat up and slouched backwards. He felt as though he weren't talking to a small Irken child but to a full grown Irken solider. Milo gave off an aura of someone who knew what they were talking about. He understood greatly of what was going on around him.

"Your dad may not be the best of people but he does try. He loves your mom and I think you should give them some credit. They did have a bit of rocky relationship but that's all in the past and they've stuck together for a long time. I do love your mom but...that's not what is important", Red explained.

Milo looked at him, "But it should be important to you. I know my dad means well but what if something happened? My mom wouldn't have anyone!"

Red would've liked to tell Milo that Erin would've still had Dib but he didn't want to open up that can of worms. Red knew that Milo didn't know about Erin and Dib's _almost _relationship, so he didn't mention it.

"I didn't say it wasn't important. I just meant...you shouldn't worry about it", Red exclaimed getting up, "Now, come on. If your mom calls and your not in bed, I'm gonna get an ear full".

Milo nodded and started to put his coloring stuff back into his bag.

- -

Dib, still fully dressed from earlier, was at the kitchen sink, getting a glass of water. He had the cup half way to his mouth when there came a knock at the door. He went out into the hall and opened it. Erin ran in, Dib stuck his head out, seeing Zim running up the walk way.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Dib asked closing the door as Zim followed Erin into the house, since niether were listening to him, Dib muttered, "Apparently not".

Zim put his hands on Erin's shoulders, "Erin it isn't that bad".

"Not that bad?", she turned to face him, she was crying, "I...lost...a child! What if something happens to Milo and we can't have another one?!"

Zim took her into his arms, "We're not going to lose our son. Please, calm down".

Dib raised an eyebrow at them, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Erin...she...uh...miss carried", Zim said, this of course made her cry harder.

Dib went up behind Erin and put his arms around her, resting his head against her shoulder. A second later, Gaz came downstairs with a baseball bat.

"Someone better start explaining or I'm calling the cops", Gaz muttered grumpily.

......

Dib, Erin and Zim were half way back to the base. Dib was completely infuriated that he had gotten kicked out of the house, again. But it was better then getting arrested for no good reason or at least getting hit with a baseball bat.

......

**Author's Note: Short chapter. I have a sore throat because I have allergies. So, I'm sorry. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Milo is 5 years old. He finds out about being able to train and become an Invader just like dear old Zim. So, what does Milo do? He asks Tak, Larb, Tenn and Skoodge to come get him so he can go to Irk and train. **

**So don't miss any goodness that is to come! REVIEW!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Seventeen 

- -

By the age of five, Milo was basically old enough to take care of himself, well...for the most part. His mother was over protective at times and was still a little worried about everything. One night, Milo over heard his parents talking, he was supposed to be asleep but he couldn't take not knowing anything.

_"What exactly could they be hiding?" _Milo thought, standing just outside the kitchen doorway.

Erin was at the sink doing the dishes while Zim stood there with his arms folded.

"I don't know...I mean...I guess", Erin replied.

"He's old enough now. I think we should let him go. He's going to want to go one of these days", Zim exclaimed.

Erin wipped off the last dish and then wipped her hands on the dish towel.

"I guess...I guess I'll have to let go at some point. Milo's going to want to go. I know he is. It's in his nature. But I just want him to be around a little while longer. Or at least until we can explain to him about this", Erin said.

Zim put his hands on her shoulders, "Going to Irk and training to be an Invader is something he'll understand if I explain it to him".

Erin nodded as he kissed her cheek, "I just hope he won't be too mad with us for withholding this information".

Milo slipped back into the living room. He got onto the couch and pretended to be asleep. GIR was already on the floor asleep. Erin went in to check on Milo. But Milo just kept his back to her. He heard her footstep die away back into the kitchen. He heard his parents take the trash can down to the lab below. Milo sat up. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

_"I can..I can go to Irk? And be...be just like dad, Tallest Red and Purple and all the others? But why...why wouldn't they tell me?" _Milo thought to himself.

He then got an idea. He pulled out a small device that sent out transmissions. A scary but pretty looking Irken came onto the screen a moment later.

"Yes?" Tak asked.

"I need a favor", Milo said, speaking quietly.

"And that would be...?" Tak asked.

"I need someone to take me to Irk", Milo replied.

"I'll see what I can do", Tak exclaimed giving Milo a very softened look.

Milo shut off the device, he set in his lap and just layed back against the couch. Milo then realized that Tak hadn't even asked why he needed someone to take him to Irk. But then again, what if she knew? Milo didn't give it a second thought. The device on his lap vibrated and Milo turned it on. It was Tak again.

"Larb, Skoodge, Tenn and myself will be there shortly. You should get ready to leave", Tak explained.

Milo turned off the device. Milo went over to the wall panel next to the TV and pulled it out like was a pull out box. He packed his bag, taking only what he needed. Mostly snacks for the trip. He picked up the picture frame that sitting on the table next to the couch. It was a picture of him, GIR and his parents standing out infront of the house. He had been three years old in the picture. Next to that picture, there was a picture of him as a baby, he was laying stomach down on a mint green blanket. Nex that picture, there was a picture of just his parents. His dad had his arms around his mom. His mom looked quite young in the picture. Milo set the picture he was holding down.

He found a blank piece of paper and an envelope.

- -

_**My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today**_

_**- - **_

He picked up a crayon and started to write.

- -

_**I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere**_

_**Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance**_

_**- - **_

Milo placed the piece of paper in the envelope and placed the envelope on the couch. A bright light flashed outside and Milo went to the window. Tak, Larb, Skoodge and Tenn were in the yard. Two cruisers were sitting in the street. GIR woke up as Milo shouldered his bag and touched the door knob.

- -

_**Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today**_

_**- - **_

"I have to go GIR. I have to Irk and be just like dad", Milo said quietly, looking over his shoulder at the robot.

GIR got up and stood beside Milo, pulling his dog suite on as he did so.

"Sorry GIR. You can't come with me. You have to stay here and take care of mom and dad. Especially mom", Milo exclaimed as GIR gave him a rather sad look.

Milo opened the door and went outside, shutting the door as he did so. Leaving GIR in the living room by himself.

- -

_**I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere**_

_**Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance**_

_**- - **_

Milo approached the four older Irkens. He knew each of them.

"We better get going Tak, this place gives me the creeps", Larb stated.

Milo followed them, he turned and looked back at the house before turning away again. He got into the cruiser with Tak and Larb. Skoodge and Tenn's cruiser took off first. The second cruiser took off afterwards. As Milo watched as the surface got smaller and smaller, Tak sent a transmission out to the Tallest.

- -

_**Here's my chance  
This is my chance**_

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye

_**Is a second chance **_

_**- - **_

At day break, somewhere around seven in the morning, Erin went into the living room. GIR was sound asleep on the couch. The envelope that Milo had placed on the couch had fallen onto the floor. Erin went over and picked it up. It didn't say anything on the envelope. She lifted up the tab and took out the piece of paper. The letter was in Milo's hand writing and he had written it in red crayon.

- -

_Dear Mom, _

_By the time you find this, I will probably be half way to Irk. I over heard you talking and I...found out. I want to be Invader...just like dad. I think that's why you were protecting me all these years. I promise I'll be alright. I leave GIR to you and dad. I won't need him until I become an Invader. You and dad are great parents and I love you. I just think it's time for me to go to Irk. To be part of the Empire. I know I'll be a good Invader. And maybe I'll be like the Tallest one day. And...I'm not mad at you or dad. I understand why you wanted me to to wait. _

_But I hope you understand. The both of you. I need to do this. I know dad will be proud of me and I know you will to. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm...I'm all grown up. Dad told me about smeets and how they grow. It's time I took care of myself. And I know I'll be looked after while on Irk. I don't want you to worry. Please, don't worry. _

_Love, Milo _

_- - _

Erin promptly balled the letter into a crumpled smaller ball and through it at the door, it bounced off and hit the floor. Erin sank down against the wall. Too shocked and horrified to cry. But really wanting to. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She placed her forehead against her arms, staring down between her legs and arms and staring down at the floor. The front door opened and Dib came in a second later. GIR woke up the moment he did. Dib saw the crumpled up ball of paper and then...

"Erin", Dib replied rushing over and kneeling down in front of her, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him. Zim appeared in the kitchen a moment later, stretching his arms. He saw Dib and went into the living room.

"What did you do Zim?" Dib asked looking up at the alien.

"Me? What? I-never!...", Zim remarked in spluttered shock of being accused like this.

Erin lifted up her head and looked up at Zim, "Milo...Milo went to Irk!"

Dib and Zim just gapped at her. She promptly pointed at the crumpled piece of paper. Zim went over and picked it up. He read it and then looked over at Dib and Erin.

"He...he went to Irk", Zim muttered, confirming the truth.

- -

**Author's Note: God, I hope you enjoy this chappie! REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Eighteen 

- -

It only took several hours but they finally reached the Massive. The two cruisers had gone off in two separate directions. Tak and Larb took Milo to the Tallest. The Massive was orbiting the Milky Way because the Tallest wanted to see if the thing was as cool as everyone said it was. The Tallest were on the bridge as Larb, Tak and Milo approached them. Red just had his arms crossed while Purple munched on a burrito. Well...half of one, Red had eaten the other half when he hadn't been looking.

"What's Milo doing here?" Red asked turning to them.

"I want to go to Irk. I'm ready to train to be an invader", Milo spoke up.

Red and Purple glanced at each other. Nobody bothered to send them memo's anymore.

"Er...very well then. Thank you. You may go. Milo, please follow me", Red exclaimed.

Tak and Larb left the Massive about five minutes later. Purple went back to munching on his burrito as Red led Milo down to one of the lower levels of the ship. They were standing in a circular room. Panel like screens were on the walls. Red went over to the console and pushed some buttons. Planet Irk came up on one of the screens, other images came up on the other screens as well. Red turned back to Milo, arms casually placed behind his back.

"You're going to be my teacher?" Milo asked, almost boncing on the balls of his feet.

"As per your parents consent, yes", Red replied.

Though he noticed...for a slight moment...that Milo was...Zim. A very young, eager Irken, wanting to learn all there was to know. Operation Impending Doom I flashed through Red's memory as he looked down at Milo. Milo wasn't the sweet little baby he had seen five years ago. Milo was...Milo was the spitting image of Zim! It didn't matter if Erin had named the child after Tallest Miyuki. It didn't matter if Milo was sweet, happy and innocent, much like his mother. Deep inside somewhere and some-what showing was the drive, the eagerness and the purpetual state of motion that Milo had gotten from Zim.

_"This...this is Zim's pay back. For exiling him to food courtia. For sending him to Earth. For laughing at him all those years", _Red thought to himself.

"My tallest? Are you alright?" Milo asked.

_"I'm NOT going to let history repeat it's self", _Red told himself and then turned to Milo because Milo had spoken to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine", Red exclaimed, "Now, I'm going to hook you up to these monitors. You will do your best to memorize and name these planetary systems", he explained as a table rose up from the floor, a helmet sat on top of the table.

"What's that for?" Milo asked, standing quite still.

"It's for the effect. Most of the invaders use these to see images up close", Red replied placing the helmet onto Milo's head.

The wires from the helmet ran down as Milo's pak opened up. The wires connected themselves to Milo's pak. The information ran from the screens into his pak, letting him read the infromation and look at the pictures via the helmet.

"This is..wicked awesome", Milo muttered in excitment.

A dark purple chair rose up from the floor, levitating Milo off the ground and making him slip into it. His feet danlged several inches from the floor. His hands clutched his knees as he watched images pass his eyes. Red decided to let Milo do this part on his own. It was easy and it had nothing to do with destruction or anything like that.

"Where's Milo?" Purple asked Red as Red stood beside him.

"Training", Red replied.

"Training? With what?" Purple asked.

"Planetary Systems. Harmless and it's a great brain exercise", Red stated.

"But you're all **lasers **and **turning planets into parking structure planets**", Purple pointed out gesturing with his hands, "What's with the brain exercises?"

"When I looked at Milo. I saw Zim. It's best if I keep him away from...the really destructive stuff. The stuff we let Zim train with. Milo will learn how to fly a cruiser, reasearch planets and how to be like us. I don't want another _accident _on Irk", Red explained.

"He's gonna be lazy and drink soda all day?" Purple asked as a small squat looking Irken brought him his soda. Purple took it and shooed him off, "I think you should run this by Erin first", he added sipping his soda.

"She'll be fine with it. Besides, she trusts us", Red pointed out.

"Well...you anyway", Purpled said grinning and sipping his soda some more.

Red just rolled his eyes and ignored his comment. Ever since he'd told Purple his true feelings for Erin, Purple just couldn't let up. Though, Purple had told him it was kind of obvious and pointed out to him all the times he had noticed how obvious it was.

- -

"Zim, move..now", Erin replied.

Zim was standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"I'm not letting you go to Irk. Especially not by yourself", Zim exclaimed.

It had been a good argument but Dib had no idea whose side to take. So he and GIR had stayed neutral. The shock of Milo going off by himself had warn off. Erin was now upset and bent on going to Irk. Zim, however, decided that Milo would be fine and was trying to stop her.

"He may be grown up as an Irken but in human years...he's five years old!", Erin said.

"He'll be fine. We agreed we would let Tallest Red train him. He's in good hands", Zim stated.

"I know he is. But I..just..want..to be..sure..", Erin cried, completely wearing herself out, "To be sure he's alright", she finished.

Zim put his arms around her, "Erin, please listen to me. I know what I'm talking about. Milo will be absolutely fine".

Erin looked up at him, "I just want to see him. I just want to know and let him tell me that he is absolutely sure this is what he wants".

Her eyes were pleading for him to understood. And Zim did. He shook his head after a moment. Letting go of her.

"Come on GIR", Erin exclaimed patting her leg as though she were calling a dog.

GIR jumped off the couch and into the air, "YAY! ROAD TRIP!"

Erin took Zim's face in her hands, "I'll be back soon. I love you". She kissed him.

"Be careful", Zim whispered, kissing her back, "I love you too".

Erin smiled and let go of him.

"Can we get some taqitos?" GIR asked as he and Erin disappeared up to the attic where the cruiser was.

- -

Flying the cruiser was a piece of cake. Erin and GIR were able to locate the Massive only after several days of navagating the cruiser through space. Erin docked the cruiser in the docking bay of the Massive. The officers stepped aside as she and GIR hurried through the ship. Erin left GIR with Purple, after asking him where Milo and Red were. Purple was taken aback by her sudden appearence but told her where Red and Milo were. Erin went down a couple of levels until she reached the hallway where Milo's training session was. Red came out of a set of doors, catching Erin by the shoulders as she raced passed him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Where's Milo?" Erin asked looking at him.

"In there, training", Red pointed to the set of doors just five feet from them,"You didn't answer my question", He replied.

"I came to check up on him. Zim let me barrow the cruiser. I picked up the Massive's signal on the monitor. I took a wild guess that Milo was here", Erin exclaimed, "What are you training him to do anyway?"

"He's memorizing planets and their systems", Red explained, he then looked at her.

"What are you staring at?" Erin asked.

"Your flushed. Slightly moody. Shall I go on?" He asked smirking and just resting his hands on her shoulders.

Erin took a deep breath, "Your not supposed to know. Zim doesn't even know. I haven't...I haven't told him. We had a miss carriage four years ago so we stopped trying. I just found out last week".

"Well, I know whether you want me to or not", Red pointed out, "And your not just pregnant. Your a month pregnant. Smeets are incredibly small. And considering your body mass, you wouldn't be - ", but Erin cut him off.

"I know that. I know I won't be showing until next month", Erin said.

"Take it easy", Red muttered softly seeing she was breathing rather fast.

"How..how can I take it easy?" Erin asked looking up at him, her eyes tearing up, "He's going to kill me".

"Zim isn't going to kill you", Red told her.

"You know. You of all people know. Nobody else knows. I was waiting to tell Zim but I got so caught up trying to take care of Milo and I forgot", Erin replied, "And you know".

"Erin, take it easy", was all Red said to her.

Erin put her hand to her heart and fell against him.

"Shit on some nachos", Red swore under his breath.

He took her in his arms and carried to the elevator. The elevator had a box in it. Red pushed some buttons and spoke into the box.

"Pur, give instructions to stop at the nearest Irken planet", Red ordered.

"But why?" Purple asked.

Red looked down at Erin whos eyes were wide and her skin was rather pink, she looked as though she were buring up.

"We..we have an emergency", Red muttered back but loud enough for Purple understand.

- -

**Author's Note: WHOA! What a chapter! So much stuff! Okay, Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Nineteen

- -

The Massive reached Planet Devastis within a few hours. Devastis was the more, organized Irken planets, other than Irk of course. About fifty Irkens showed up as the Massive docked at the docking ring. It was mass chaos because the Tallest had just showed up unexpectedly and everyone wanted to show how good they were doing. Though, Red and Purple had more important matters to attend to. Well..Red had important matters to attend to. They got Erin into one of the buildings for medical purposes. Milo and GIR stayed with Purple while Red and Erin disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Is my mom going to be okay?" Milo asked.

"I-I don't know but I'm sure...she will be", Purple reassured him, though he was uncertain himself. He mostly knew if Red was with her, then she would be fine.

Red watched as they hooked her up to some of the monitors. A oxygen mask was placed over her mouth. The Irkens were all nervous because they knew if they screwed something up they'd all be thrown out an air lock. After they were done, they all scurried around, looking for something to write with, looking for papers that were to be signed and issued. Medical Procedures were very important even you were Irken. Purple, GIR and Milo were allowed to go in after fifteen minutes.

"Mom", Milo muttered walking over and standing there, he could barely see her over the side of the bed, he looked up at Red, "What's wrong with her? Isn't there anything they can do for her? Anything you can do?"

Red failed to hear him. He just stood there, staring at Erin. She just lay there, unable to move. She was still breathing but she was just...unmoving. Completely still. Her fever had come down some but it was the flushed look on her face that reminded him of how she looked back when she was thirteen. Back when all the stress and responsibility had been overwhelming for her. She always acted as though she had to be the one to do everything. That is was her job to look out for everyone. He felt partly responsible for it. If only he had taken charge of the situation, then she wouldn't have been so stressed. She always looked at him for guidance because she didn't know what to do. Like he had all the answers. But he didn't.

"What are you going to do?!" Milo asked a little louder.

Red looked down at Milo, "I don't know. Okay? I have no idea. If I knew what do to, she wouldn't be like this".

"My mom could be dying and you're saying you have no idea? If it were you, my mom wouldn't be standing here. She'd find a way to help you. Now, help her", Milo replied.

"It's..it's not that simple Milo", Purple spoke up, "Your mom has kind of been sick like this before. She got better but she just needs to rest so she can get better".

"So..so you have no idea what was wrong with her before or if she'll get better this time?" Milo asked quietly.

Red and Purple shook their heads. Milo stared down at the floor. He then looked up at them.

"I have to go get my dad", He said, "Dad showed me how to fly the cruiser", he and GIR went to leave but then Milo stopped and looked over his shoulder at Red, "Please, don't let anything happen to her. She's all my dad's got".

Red nodded as GIR and Milo left.

- -

It was very late in the evening when Zim heard the roof of the house opened up. Dib was asleep on the couch. Zim had been in the kitchen, getting something to eat from the fridge. Milo and GIR appeared from a moment later, waking Dib up and making fall off the couch. Zim heard the THUMP and went into the living room. Instead of Erin and GIR...Milo and GIR were standing there. Dib stood up, smoothing the part of his head that had hit the floor.

"Where's your mother?" Zim asked.

"Mom...mom's at the Irken hospital on Devatis. She's sick", Milo replied, "Really sick".

Zim knelt down and put his hands on his sons's shoulders, "Everything is going to be okay. You're going to stay here with Dib, alright?"

"But..", Milo protestd but then nodded, "Okay".

Zim stood up and turned to Dib, "I shouldn't be gone for more than a day or so. Depending on Erin's condition. I'll send a transmission in once I find out how's she's doing. I take it you know how to use my computers down in the lab?"

"Uh..duh!", Dib exclaimed, "Of course I do. Now, go. Erin needs you".

"Come on GIR", Zim ordered.

"YAY!" GIR happily stated.

They took off in the cruiser. Milo turned to Dib after a few minutes.

"Do you think my mom will be okay?" Milo asked.

"I know she will be. She's a tough cookie. She can handle anything", Dib replied.

"Do you think dad will be able to help her?" Milo asked.

"Of course I do. Your dad is just as stubborn as your mom", Dib said, "He'll figure out a way".

Milo wasn't so sure if any of them knew this but everything wasn't fine. Even if they told him that over and over again, he knew everything wasn't alright.

- -

"Red, do you want anything to eat?" Purple asked.

Red shook his head 'no'.

"Come on, you've been sitting here for the past five hours", Purple pointed out.

"This is my fault, okay. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have gotten into this mess. She got stressed out because she was worried about telling Zim she's pregnant. And guess who figured that out? Me! Me of all people. If I hadn't gotten shot by Tak, she wouldn't have to worry about me. After that little incident, Zim broke up with her. It's a miracle they got back together after all that stuff happened. Remember when you asked me if she was sick? And I said no? I was lying. She was sick. But I couldn't tell at the time. I thought she was just tired but she was more than that. She could have died. No thanks to me", Red exclaimed.

"It wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it. You had nothing to do with what went on between her and Zim. If this is anyone's fault. It's mine. If I had payed attention, I could have stepped in front of you and I could have been the one to get shot. I could have watched out for her too. But I didn't. So, I take parcial blame for what happened", Purple replied.

"Please...please don't fight, my Tallest".

The weak reply was slightly muffled because of the oxygen mask. The two turned towards Erin, she had her head turned in their direction. Her eyes were open. She gave them both a soft smile.

"Your...you're okay", Red stated.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Devastis", Purple chimmed in.

"Where's Milo?" She asked.

"He's gone to get Zim", Red muttered, "I'm so glade you're okay". He took her hand in his, feeling her fingers between his.

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry Red".

"Don't be sorry", He replied back, smiling.

Purple was too busy watching them, he heard a strange beeping. He looked up and went over to one of the monitors.

"Red, which one is this one?" Purple asked.

"It's her heart monitor, why?" Red asked.

Purple frowned for a moment, "It's - " but he was cut off because Red has taken a brief inhale.

Erin was gripping Red's hand, "I have to go see Miyuki now", she spoke softly as her eyes slowly shut only seconds afterwards.

"What?! NO! Erin...Erin please...PLEASE DON'T GO!" Red cried.

He got up and tried to find a pulse but it was very faint. He swore under his breath.

"Red, I found this thing for CPR", Purple replied holding up a pamplet he'd found on the bed side table.

Red took it from him and read it over quickly. Tossing it aside, he took off her oxygen mask and began doing the procedures for CPR.

"Come on, come on", He muttered.

Purple kept an eye on the heart monitor, the lines were slowly coming back up but they were still a faint green, not fully up there yet.

"Don't..don't do this. Come on. Wake up! Wake up and be okay! Don't leave me!" Red continued muttering.

The heart monitor began beeping regulary again. The lines started moving a little faster now.

"Red look", Purple spoke up.

Red looked up at the heart monitor for a brief second. The levels were coming up again. A little faster then before.

"She's going to make it", Purple added smiling, "She's going to be okay".

- -

**Author's Note: Wow...please don't cry! But please REVIEW! Thank you :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Twenty

- -

The cruiser reached Devastis a little while later. Zim was irriated on how long the trip actually took. He docked the cruiser and he and GIR made their way onto the planet. Zim managed to get into touch with some of the Irkens in charge at the infirmary, he asked about Erin and they gave him her room number and no other information. Zim was more annoyed now but it was probably because the Tallest didn't want him to go in all stressed out...too late.

When Zim came into the room with GIR in tow, Red was sitting in a chair beside Erin's bed. He was alseep, sitting up, his hand was holding Erin's and his other hand was resting under his chin, holding his up. Erin was asleep too. Her heart monitor was bright green and the levels were back up to normal. She was still hooked up to her oxygen EKG. Purple came back into the room just a second later. He almost bumped into Zim because Zim still standing in the door way.

Purple went over and shook Red's shoulder, quietly telling him that Zim was here. Red sat up and looked over at Zim. He stood up after a moment or so. The two left the room without a word to Zim. It was probably best, since Red knew about Erin and Zim didn't. Zim walked over and sat down in the chair by her bed side. He took her hand in his. Her fingers never felt so limp before. He listened to her breath slowly, inhaling and then exhaling. Nothing more than that. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Zim noticed her chart on the bed side table. He picked it up. Reading it over.

_"She...she..almost..died....", _Zim felt something catch in his throat as he read what happened only a few hours before.

He set the chart back on the table and took her hand inbetween both of his. He hated himself. For the first time in his life...he hated himself. He could have lost her...forever. Her. The only person who cared about him, who loved him, who would have followed him to the ends of the universe, who stuck by him, who foregave him if they argued about something, who put her arms around him and cried on his shoulder from time to time. She was his love, his everything, his light whenever all others went out, his companion, and his friend. Zim tried not to cry as he thought back to the first day she had come to Earth. They had been young then. The way they had looked at each other, they had both thought that the other looked familiar and they had been right. A few of Zim's tears fell down onto Erin's face, just lightly her skin.

- -

Was she awake? Alive? Her eyes had been open and then...she heard someone...maybe her own voice...she wasn't sure but then there had been blackness. Now, however, she felt the same as she did only hours before. She could breath again. Her body hurt slightly but then again, she wasn't sure why she was in pain. Maybe she wasn't. Then something cool touched her skin. It felt like water. But..but where was it coming from? Erin's eyes gently opened, her vision was blurry but then something came into focus...it was a sound. Was...was someone crying? Erin turned her head and Zim came into view. She reached up and took off her oxygen mask, letting it slip around her neck.

"Zim?" She asked softly.

Zim looked up, he wipped his eyes and tried to hold himself together. He gave her a small smile, which in return, she gave back. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, before sitting back down.

"Zim...Zim, there's something you should know...I'm pregnant. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted to but I got side tracked. Tallest Red knows but that's because he guessed. I should have told you sooner though. I'm sorry", Erin continued.

"Erin, it's alright", Zim replied quietly, "I'm just glade you're alright. When Milo said you were sick, I just...I just got so...worried. If anything had happened to you...", he trailed off after a few minutes.

"I love you Zim. And I would never leave you, ever. I'm not going anywhere", Erin exclaimed.

He leaned over, just gently kissing her lips. Tasting the sweet warmness that was her mouth.

"AAAWWEEE...", GIR cooed happily tilting his head side ways and hugging himself.

After breaking the kiss, Zim went to find the Tallest. They hadn't gone very far. Zim reported to them that Erin was awake. When all three came back, Erin was sitting up. Both the Tallest hugged her at the same time. They both let go only after about five minutes.

"How's Milo doing?" Erin asked looking at Zim after a few minutes.

"He's fine. And you were right...he wasn't ready", Zim said.

"No. You were right. we need to let him make this decision. If he wants to go to Irk and train, then he should be able to", Erin exclaimed.

"Okay, how about we're were both right and I apologize for making you stress out so much", Zim replied smiling.

Erin smiled up at him, she reached up and put the palm of her hand on his cheek.

- -

The nurses and doctors gave Zim dirty looks as Erin was able to leave the very next day, thanks to Red and Purple's permission. Erin told Red, she'd give him the head's up when Milo would be able to return for his training. Red told her not to worry about it, even though he nodded before hand. Erin, GIR and Zim got home some time past midnight. Dib was passed out on the couch. Milo was curled up on the floor. And apparently, Milo had found some sort of floating moose thing while going through some of his dad's stuff down in the lab. Minimoose was asleep while floating in mid-air.

"Minimoose! I always wondered where you went", Zim said.

"Squeak!"

"Oh...so that's where I put you. Huh!" Zim remarked.

"Minimoose?" Erin asked raising an eyebrow and laughing gently.

"He's a tool of destruction", Zim replied.

"He's a moose", Erin exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands and laughing.

Zim rolled his eyes and covered his face in his hands. His own wife was laughing at him.

"Squeak!"

"Yes. She's laughing at me! No thanks to you", Zim grumbled.

"Squeak!"

"Did I tell her about your nubs of doom?" Zim asked.

Erin tried to hold back her laughter, she was trying to look serious as Zim turned back to her.

"You do know you are talking to a stuffed floating moose, right?" Nick asked walking into the room from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Zim asked.

"I'm your new neighbor. I lost my job, my girlfriend kicked me out and I work at a 7 Eleven. A 7 ELEVEN! It's horrible!" Nick replied.

"I meant, what were you doing in my kitchen?" Zim asked.

"Oh, Dib invited me over", Nick said, eating the sandwich he'd just made.

"DIB!!!" Zim screamed into Dib's ear, which made Dib jump up in alarm, "Oh good, you're awake", Zim added with an innoccent smile.

Dib glared at him as Milo woke up. GIR woke up Minimoose as he jumped onto his back.

"Hello Moose!" GIR exclaimed happily.

"Mom!" Milo cried happily, throwing his arms around his mother's waist.

Erin hugged Milo, lifting the small Irken into her arms.

"You are not going to believe the day we had", Nick replied sitting on the couch with Dib.

- -

_EARLIER THAT DAY....._

Nick, Dib and Milo were sitting on the couch. Each sipping on slushmonkeys. Minimoose is hovering just over the arm of the couch, sipping on one too.

"So...you're in love with Tak?" Dib asked.

"Yep", Milo replied.

"Aren't you...like... five years old?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, human years don't count. Only Irken years", Milo stated.

"Squeak!"

"No, I think he should call her", Nick exclaimed.

"Is your sister seeing anyone?" Milo asked looking at Dib.

"What? No!" Dib remarked, "She is wwwwaaaayyy too old for you. And THAT is in human years".

Nick laughed and pretended to cough into his hand.

- -

_PRESENTLY...._

"So, what did you guys do today anway?" Zim asked.

"No idea. I think we had slushy's and watched TV", Nick exclaimed shrugging.

Dib and Milo nodded in agreement.

- -

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter was supposed to be touching but now it's touching and slightly hilarious. I couldn't resist adding Nick and Minimoose! Please REVIEW! :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Twenty-One

- -

Erin and Zim's second son, Zane, was born four days earlier than expected. And...he was a humanoid like his mother. Zane was born at home, in the living room. Weighing exactly 7lbs. Zane has light blue eyes and light red whispy curls. The reason Zane was born at home was because they were unsure if Zane would be human or alien. Dib had to deliever the baby because Zim had to keep Erin calm the whole time. Milo and the Tallest witnessed the birth via a transmission from Irk, where Milo was training to become an invader.

- -

"And to think he was conceived on this very couch", Zim replied only hours after Zane's birth.

"Eeewww...", Dib groaned in disgust, having thought about all the times he had sat or laid on it without any second thoughts.

"It's okay because Milo was conceived in the cruiser", Zim exclaimed.

Dib's face when bright red, "Zim, those are the kind I DON'T need to hear".

"Do you know how many times we've fooled around? We lost our virginity at thirteen. That night on Conventia, after the whole war thing happened", Zim said.

"ZIM! I don't care! That's gross! Why are you telling me these things?" Dib asked.

"We have two kids. TWO! Neat huh?" Zim asked, still in a hyper mood.

"You got her pregnant at SIXTEEN! Milo is five years old. He'll be ten when Zane is five. And we'll be...Twenty six years old by then", Dib explained.

"The next two will probably be here by then", Zim replied counting on his fingers.

Erin came into the living room, having walked Zane around. He was asleep in her arms, wrapped in a dark purple blanket.

"Uh...I don't think so", Erin stated standing next to Zim and looking at him, "We have enough to worry about without two more".

"Yeah, you guys are like a sperm bank", Nick exclaimed, he had been sitting on the couch, not really caring about what Zim had said a few minutes ago.

"What's a sperm bank?" Zim asked.

Erin leaned over and whispered to him what it was. Zim's face went a dark green. She just giggled.

"So...I'm guessing you three have NEVER tried a threesome?" Nick asked.

"What's that?" Zim asked.

Yet again, Erin leaned over and whispered to him.

"We can do that?" Zim asked, looking at Erin.

Dib slapped his forehead and Erin rolled her eyes.

- -

Milo missed his parents but was happy that his mother had another child to baby. And this time...it was an actual human baby. Not a super-genius Irken baby but a regular human baby that needed constant mothering to survive. Milo had been on Irk for the past few months. His training was...well it was fun for the most part but he got the feeling these methods were...less destructive and more...bookish. Though, he liked learning, so it wasn't too bad.

Milo found himself sitting in the food hall, eating by himself. Though, he hadn't had any time to make any friends. He was bascially around Tallest Red when he wasn't eating or sleeping. But still...he wished someone would talk to him. As though on command, Tak came over and sat down opposite him. She was basically his only friend since the other older Irkens were always out and about, too busy to really hang out. Well, she wasn't his only friend, he had the Tallest but she was basically his only friend who had time for him.

"Er...hi Tak", Milo replied looking at her, "Curly fry?"

"No thanks. So, how's your training?" Tak asked, folding her arms on the table.

"It's been fun. Mostly", Milo said.

Tak smiled gently, "Glade to hear it. Learned anything interesting?"

"Other then about Planetary Systems? or Being able to identify different star charts? No, not really", Milo replied.

Tak touched Milo's hand gently, "I'm sure Tallest Red has his reasons for training you like he is. You'll probably end up being Tallest one of these days".

"Me? Nah! You think? Really? I don't think so. Maybe", Milo stated, trying to make up his mind.

Tak laughed, "I'm sure you'll do great at whatever you do".

"Thanks", Milo said, smiling at her.

- -

Dib, Nick and Zim finally got back from the store, after three hours. They brought in: twenty five things of diapers, a pack n play, blankets, binkies, bottles, baby food, a diaper bag, a stroller, stuffed toys, teething rings, and several other items.

"Did you get baby clothes?" Erin asked.

"Right here", Zim replied holding up five shopping bags, "All from 0 to 18 months".

"How did you know that?" Erin asked.

"I had to tell him", Dib said, "Oh and four of those outifites are from me".

"You'd never guess which ones he picked out", Nick exclaimed folding his arms.

Erin just laughed. The entire living room looked like a baby work shop.

"We're gonna have to baby proof the base. Human babies can be tricky", Zim explained looking around at all the "POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS" stuff that could harm babies. Which was...the entire base it's self.

"Oh yeah, they're dangerous all right", Dib muttered sarcastically.

"Zane could turn out to be a paranormal investigator you know", Nick pointed out but Zim wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Erin asked, looking at Nick.

"Oh, I got Gaz to fill in for me", Nick replied.

"How'd you get my sister to fill in for you?" Dib asked.

"Uh...she got a job there. Pays really well if it's busy", Nick said, "And I gave her half my pay check from last week".

- -

That night, after putting Zane into his play pen, which acted like a cribe because cribes were expensive, Erin and Zim sat on the couch and watched TV. GIR was on Irk with Milo because GIR was now Milo's SIR Unit. So, the house was pretty quiet. And it was an added bonus to have Nick and Dib as neighbors. Dib had moved in with Nick because Gaz had kicked Dib out of the house. And having Dib on hand as a baby-sitter was great. And Dib was a Paranormal Investigator, so he worked nights, mostly.

"I don't know how we manage it", Erin replied.

"Me either. And to think...we were just a couple of young kids when we started this journey together", Zim exclaimed.

"We got through it. I don't know how but we did. We stuck by each other and even during the most uncertain of times, we got through it because we knew we would. And I know it seemed for a while that we wouldn't but...I..I realized that needed you. I've always needed you. I know I've said this before...but I loved you, the very first time I saw you, you made me feel so many different things and I didn't understand it then but I knew you and I would end up together. And when I came to Earth and I found you, I knew it. I couldn't believe it but I knew it. I was scared, if anything had happened to you, I don't know what I'd do but you..you surivived it. You've proven yourself on timeless occasions. And I'm so glade I'm with you. I love you, Zim. I really do love you. And I love our children. Both of them", Erin said smiling.

Zim leaned over and kissed her. He gently laid her back onto the couch and held her close to him. He loved her. He knew he always would. He knew they'd be together, forever. What happened over the past few years, had made them stronger as a couple. Had given them the strength to move forward. Together. They'd always be in love and nothing could ever tear them apart. Nothing.

- -

**Author's Note: Alas! The Next Chapter Will Be The Last One. I was going to keep writing but that would seem riddiculous. So, Chapter 22 will be the last chapter! The last chapter will be an EPILOGUE! And there will be SURPRISES!!! So...REVIEW! :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: ****Hello Fellow Irkens. Welcome to the third and final installment in my INVADER ZIM EPIC. I must remind you that if you have not read "I'll Always Be Yours"  and "Between Now and Then", please do so before reading this. I must also press upon you that Red/Erin fluffy-stuff has seeped into the story line. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS TO HEART PEOPLE! (I love the PaR shipping as much as the next person). Also, be aware that the RATING may change from "T" to "M" because of romance stuff in a MUCH LATER chapter. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would hang out with the Tallest all day. YA! **

**Disclaimer: As Always, Please Be Respectful and NO FLAMING LASERS! Thank You!  
**

Chapter Twenty-Two

- -

**EPILOGUE**

**- - **

The family of Erin and Zim continued to grow after Zane turned nine months old. Two more siblings joined Milo and Zane. Yes, two. TWINS! A boy and a girl, both were Irkens just like their father and Milo. The girl had greensish blue eyes, while her brother had light reddish eyes. The girl was named, Rain. Rain's twin brother was named, Ezra. The twins had been born aboard the Massive, exactly two hours and forty minutes ahead of schedule. It had been mass chaos because by the time they had reached Irk, a team of Irkens were running this way and that trying to get things ready for the twins arrival. Zim and Erin were well known among the Irken community. As was their oldest child, Milo. Milo had passed his training and had become one of the higher rankings, eventually becoming a fleet captain, with Tak as his co-pilot. Eventually rumors leaked out that Milo and Tak were seeing each other. Which caused interest among many. Milo and Tak did eventually confess to being more than just friends.

- -

_PRESENTLY.....A YEAR LATER...._

- -

Erin and Zim moved to Planet Yellow, a planet that was an Irken version of Florida. It was a vacation planet but it was also their new home. Red and Purple had retired from their positions once Erin had the twins. The two had moved in with Erin and Zim, so the two wouldn't have to worry about baby sitters. Milo was the only child not living at home. He and Tak lived on Irk, which was a month's trip back and fourth from Planet Yellow. It had been hard leaving Earth but Erin and Zim knew raising their family there would be difficult. Dib had taken the liberty of moving into Zim's old base so it wouldn't be torn down and nobody would know Zim was an alien. Dib stayed in touch and called Erin once a day.

"Be careful you two", Erin replied over her shoulder.

Rain and Ezra were running around, chasing after each other. GIR was promptly joining their fun by letting them chase him. Zane was watching them from his play pen, he was a year old but he wasn't Irken like his siblings, so they had to be careful with him. Zane giggled and clapped his hands as he watched his siblings. Erin went over and picked Zane up, holding him in her arms.

"Need any help?" Red asked from the couch, where he was currently enjoying a soda and watching television.

"Mind?" Erin asked smirking, "Just keep an eye on those two while I change Zane".

Red nodded as she left the room. It wasn't so hard to the watch the twins. They got amused if you shined a flash light on a darkened wall. Usually TV did the trick. Ezra and Rain finally decided to lay on the floor, they were so tired from so much energy. They laughed though. Erin came back a moment later, with a freshly changed Zane. She put the small child back in the play pen, where he started playing with his toys. Red got up from the couch and followed Erin into the kitchen.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just missing Zim. I know he and Milo have been gone for only a week. But...it doesn't feel like a week", Erin said, "But you know Zim. Taking Milo to Hobo 13 is a thing he's wanted to do since Milo learned to fly the cruiser".

She started pulling out stuff to make spagetti for the kids.

"It's only been a week. How are you going to hold up the next two weeks?" Red asked.

"That's what I got you and Pur for. Where is he anyway?" Erin asked.

"Probably down at the spa. Mud bathes are his favorit thing now", Red exclaimed.

"And why aren't you relaxing?" Erin asked as she started boiling a pot of water, adding noddles to it.

"Because I'm helping you. I don't like that stuff anyway", Red remarked, "And...I can relax by just watching the kids".

Erin set the oven to a low temperature, stiring the noodle until all of them became noodle like were starting to soften in the boiling water. The knock on the door jumped both of them. Erin turned off the oven and she and Red went to see who it was. Rain and Ezra didn't think twice before opening the door. They handed out trust rather freely. Tenn was standing there. Tenn looked as though someone had over inflated her stomach.

"Hey!" Erin replied hugging her, "I'm so happy to see you. How are you?!"

"Well...you know", Tenn exclaimed giggling like mad, "I'm having a baby!"

"Oh my god!" Erin squealed happily.

The two girls hugged and giggled together.

"Skoodge wanted to come but he heard Zim was going to Hobo 13, so he went to meet up with him to tell him the good news", Tenn said, "He called last night and he said he, Zim, Milo and some of the others are hanging out and catching up".

"I'm so happy for you. Come in, sit down, let's talk", Erin replied.

The two girls sat down on the couch. Red sat on the other couch, stretching out on it.

"So, other than having kids, what else have you been up to?" Tenn asked.

"Cooking, cleaning, doing all sorts of mother stuff. Red and Purple moved in with us after Rain and Ezra were born. So that's been helpful. Zane isn't Irken, so he has a different schedule, a different routine then the twins. So, I've been keeping busy", Erin said.

"I don't know how you and Zim can do all of that. And with Milo not living at home. Zim wanting to spend time with Milo and staying at home with you. And...isn't that just crazy for you?" Tenn asked.

"Yeah, it gets crazy but we manage", Erin exclaimed nodding.

- -

Around dusk, about eight pm that evening, after putting the kids to bed, Erin sat on the couch, watching TV. GIR had gone into the Rain and Ezra's room and was asleep on the floor. Red was in the kitchen, doing the dishes...actually, he inisisted because she did everything else, for everyone. She never did anything for herself and he felt she needed a moment to relax. Purple was curled up on the other couch, fast asleep. There was another knoock the door. Erin muted the TV and got up. Opening the door she almost just about gave Red a FREAKING HEART ATTACK. As she had screamed in pure happiness, jumping him five feet off the ground. Dib was standing there when she had opened the door. Erin threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I called up Zim and asked which apartment number you guys were. All these places look a like", Dib replied, "I still had that blue cruiser that I flew back from Irk when Milo was born. I thought I'd come and...I don't know...see you".

Red had come into the living room a moment later, "Give someone a warning before you go and do that".

"Sorry", Erin apologized, trying to laugh but failing.

Erin and Dib went over and sat on the couch.

"I'm so happy to see you. I just wish Zim and Milo were here. They went to Hobo 13 for a little son and father bonding trip", She added.

"That's okay. Zim told me when I got a hold of him. I used the transmission signal thing in the cruiser", Dib explained, he looked down at the floor and then back at her, "I miss you. Alot. We have a history. All three of us. Being on Earth isn't the same. And every time I go somewhere or I do something, I think about us or I think about you and Zim. But I mostly think about you. Things you've said or things you've done. I can't live there anymore. Knowing you're five million miles from me. You're my friend. My best friend. I love you and I care about you. And I want to help any way I can. With you, with the family".

"Are you sure you want to give up your dream of being a paranormal expert? Are you sure you want to give up your life on Earth, to come live here?" Erin asked.

"Zim told me about...about when you almost died", Dib started to tear up, "And I don't want to be five million miles away if that were to happen again. And I can't help but think about all we've been through. I am not following some career when I could be here with you", he sniffed slightly.

Erin hugged him and buried her face against his shoulder.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that", She exclaimed softly, "I missed you so much. Zim wanted to call you and ask you to come but he didn't know if you would or if you wouldn't. We didn't want to make you choose but I'm so glade you decided to come after all".

- -

When Zim came home about two weeks later, he found Dib sitting on the floor playing with Zane. Ezra and Rain were trying to teach GIR how to fetch by throwing bacon all over the place. Zim couldn't help but laugh, as GIR kept eating the bacon.

"What are you doing here?" Zim asked sitting down on the floor next to Dib.

"I moved in. Hope you don't mind", Dib replied.

"Nope. And I am officially putting you on diaper duty", Zim exclaimed laughing, "Where's Erin?"

"Red and Purple took her out for the afternoon. They should be back in an hour", Dib said.

Zim nodded as Ezra and Rain finally noticed him.

"DADDY!" They replied running over and jumping on to him.

"How's Milo doing?" Dib asked.

"Fine. He's really growing up, it's hard to believe he was even a baby at one point", Zim said.

When Erin, Red and Purple got home an hour later, Erin and Zim greeted each other in their usual fashion, by kissing each other and making everyone, including their children, say 'EEEWWW!' But they just ignored them.

"Oh, I've missed you", Erin muttered.

"Not as much as I've missed you", Zim replied.

"Let's go for a walk. Just the two us", Erin whispered smiling.

Zim nodded. They left their three youngest kids with Dib, Red, Purple and GIR.

- -

Planet Yellow had a beach and an ocean, which was beautiful when the sun was out. Erin and Zim walked along the beach. Zim had his arm wrapped around her waist. They stopped half way up the beach. Zim pulled her close to him.

"I love you", Zim replied, kissing her.

"And I love you too", Erin exclaimed, leaning against him and kissing him back. She smiled at him.

"You're the only person I've ever loved. The only person I've always wanted to be with. When we first met, I wasn't sure how I felt about you but now I completely undestand how you've always felt about me. And I love you. I've always loved you", Zim whispered.

"Why do I feel like you...you are about to tell me something bad?" Erin asked quietly, maybe half joking.

"Skoodge and Tak were killed", Zim explained, "Skoodge went to meet up with Tenn and his cruiser just...it just exploded. Tak...was with him when it happened. She came to Hobo 13 to see Milo. Tak wanted to go see Tenn because she hadn't seen her in a while....the cruiser took off and it...it exploded".

Erin clutched Zim, crying into his chest. Zim held her tightly.

"How's...how's Milo?" Erin asked.

"Completely broken up about it", Zim said, "He loved her. He really did love her".

"Tenn came to see me a couple weeks ago. She was so...happy. So happy", Erin replied softly.

Zim and Erin waited a while before heading back to their apartment.

- -

Dib met them half way as they came back up the beach.

"Thought I'd come hang out with you", he said.

"How are the kids?" Erin asked.

"Zane is asleep. Ezra, GIR, Rain, Red and Purple are playing Go Fish", Dib replied.

The three headed down to one of the food stands. Each buying a snow cone. They found a table and sat at it. Zim had a purple snow cone, Dib had a light green one and Erin had a pink one.

"Feels like old times again", Zim exclaimed.

"Yeah. Except we're in our mid twenties. Not ten years old", Erin pointed out.

Dib held up his cone, "Here's to our friendship, to old times and to Zim making fun of the size of my head".

Zim held up his cone next, holding it next to Dib's, "Here's to Dib, my lovely wife and our four children and the Earth not being destroyed".

Erin smiled and held hers so all three were touching each other, "Here's to the Tallest, to us and to a better future".

- -

After finishing their snow cone, they decided to go back down to the beach. They sat down in the sand, sitting almost close to the shore line. But not close enough that the waves were able to touch them. Zim was still slightly afraid of water. Nick walked over and sat down next to Dib.

"What are you doing here?" All three asked in unison, which was rather spooky.

"Vacation", Nick replied happily.

"How did you know where to find us?" Dib asked.

"It's not hard to find a green alien, his half human wife and their paranormal best friend", Nick explained smiling.

The three glanced at each other curiously.

"But I thought I left you in charge of protecting the Earth as my paranormal side kick?" Dib asked after a second or so.

"Oh, don't worry. Earth will be fine", Nick assured him.

- -

_EARTH...._

Shows the Earth being surrounded by the Irken Armada.

"This place looks hopelessly lost", One Irken replied.

"Yeah. Okay men, go ahead and send our fleet in", Another Irken exclaimed.

- -

_Back To Planet Yellow..._

"But I think I may of left the TV on before I left. Oh well", Nick shrugged sipping his icey.

They had gone up for drinks after basking in the sun for about an hour. After a while, They returned to Erin and Zim's place to find all but Zane asleep. Zane was awake and was cooing quietly. Erin went over and picked him up. Red and Purple were asleep on the couches. Ezra was curled up with Purple on one couch, while Rain was curled up with Red on the other couch. GIR was asleep on the floor.

"Seems they've had a tough day", Erin replied as she carried Zane into the kitchen.

She was followed by Zim, Nick and Dib.

"Okay, go see daddy", Erin said sweetly, handing Zane to Zim.

She pulled out leftovers from the fridge. Nick helped her as the other two sat at the table.

- -

Milo knocked on the door he'd been standing in front of. Tenn opened it, not expecting him to be standing there.

"Are you Tenn?" Milo asked.

"Y-yes. Y-you must be Milo", Tenn replied.

"Tenn. I'm sorry about...about what happened", Milo said.

"Me too. Would you like to come in?" Tenn asked.

"Yes, please. Is there anything I can do for you?" Milo asked as she let him in.

Tenn just smiled as she led Milo into the living room. They sat together and talked quietly. Both crying from what happened. Milo decided to stay with Tenn. He didn't have to but he wanted to. He wanted to help her get through this and he needed someone, other than his family, who could help him too.

- -

_**Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curley cues  
Your contageous smile  
And as i watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight**_

Knowing clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books full of fairy tales  
Kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you

Clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

- -

**Author's Note: Hi there. I'd like to thank those of you are participated in reading the Three Part Invader Zim Epic: "I'll Always Be Yours", "Between Now and Then", & "Always and Forevermore". I want to thank you for reviewing and I hope you come across these stories again. They are sweet, tender, funny and and are filled with surprises. I want to thank you once again, for these past few months of writing have been wonderful. **

**If you liked these stories, please read the following: "A Dib and Erin Story", "IZ: Infinite Crisis", and "Forever We'll Be". I also hope you take a peak at "Simply Obvious" and "You Are My Angel. My Tallest". **

**You've been a wonderful audience. And don't worry. I will be writing more of these types of stories again. I want to thank my friend Nick Grey for helping me! **

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
